Of Ashes and Scars
by PhoenixGraceK
Summary: In the eve of WWII, America faces the lengths of which Japan will go to in order to protect one's nation. At war's end the two nations must work together in order to rebuild a lost friendship. (Okay the original one I posted had a something go wrong and I fixed it after I took it down. Enjoy!)
1. Chapter 1

**America: Choice**

I sit in the midst of an argument between the head general of my military and newly enstated President Truman. It has been several months since Germany and Italy surrendered, but Japan kept hitting hard in the Pacific. Nearly an unstoppable force some may say. Even the civilians were willing to defend against my soldiers.

"We have to, Mr. President!" The general shouts, "It will bring them to their knees. It'll force them to surrender if they have any self-preservation for their nation."

"What if it doesn't?" Truman states, "Is it worth the risk?"

"Mr. President, we have three of these bombs. We'll use all of them if need be, sir. If we don't do this, imagine all the men we would lose in conventional battle; millions!"

Mr. Truman sat back in his chair. I could see the gears in his head turning. We were the only ones in serious combat with the Japanese; no real help could from the other Allies since they are preoccupied with Germany and Italy. These nuclear bombs could be our only option.

The President turns to me, "Mr. Jones, what do you have to say to this?"

I look at the notes that I had taken on the effects of the nuclear blast test. It made my stomach turn every time I imagined what that could do a human being. But…it was the only choice I had. The War had already strained my people to their limit. Then the memory of what happened to Hawaii, a familiar sense anger fills my chest.

I adjust my glasses and look at the other two men, "I say we do it. We have to."

With that we all agreed to drop the first bomb. It was a few day later when Hiroshima was struck. I watched the mushroom bloom and fall, and the feeling of power shook the nation of Japan. All my men expected to hear from Japan's military generals about surrendering within hours…but nothing.

"Those damn chinks are insane!" I overheard a soldier had said to another the day after the bombing, "Are they that serious about this fucking war?!"

Another meeting was held quickly. Hours spent debating on dropping the next one. I gritted my teeth during the whole conversation. It angered me so much. The hell Japan had dragged me through was nothing compared to what that bomb did. If he was willing to stand against it, then I'm willing to do so much worst to him.

Three days after Hiroshima, my men hit Nagasaki. Once again the whole land shook with its might, and once again no immediate response. Days have passed and my military was discussing our next move. Tokyo would be the killing blow but it would be worth it.

My anger rose with the tension that was between our counties. I had enough. Marching over to the nearest radio, I make a call to someone I once called friend.

"Attention!" I nearly shout in to the receiver, "I know I'm the channel for the Japanese military headquarters. My name is Alfred Jones, otherwise known as The United States of America, and I demand to speak to Honda Kiku, the nation of Japan."

The officers on the other end didn't have a clue on what to do but after a couple of minutes, Mr. Honda picked up the radio.

"You of all people." Japan growls, "You have some nerve, Mr. Jones."

"Surrender, or would you like Tokyo to end up in ash as well." I tell him.

"It's already in ashes, Mr. Jones! Unless you mean…you're bluffing."

"Am I?! Would you like to test it that?" I could feel the anger, yet concern Japan was feeling through the air waves. I took a few deep breathes and spoke with kinder words, "Japan, your people have suffered enough…an unconditional surrender is the only way you could all have peace."

"America…" Japan sounded as if he was about to sob, "A meeting; our people could negotiate."

"No negotiation." I tell him, "On my terms."

"Alright fine. But please…grant me one thing. Show some mercy."

A hand fell on my shoulder and I know it's my foreign adviser. I would have to give them something, "What is it?"

"The Emperor." Japan says, "Leave the Emperor as a figure head. My people would never surrender if you dethrone our Emperor."

I personal dislike the idea of kings but if it means Japan would stop then it's alright. With that I tell him, "Alright, I agree to that term. As soon as you declare surrender, my people will meet with yours to further discuss other terms."

"If you must." Japan says and the airwave goes dead. The sound of his voice was almost sickening due to the sudden raspy tone in it. Was he ill? Of course, he had to be with all that's happened to him.

It was a day or two later when I got word of the Emperor calling for his people to surrender. My people were relieved to hear the end of World War Two for the Americans. Relief came across me and every muscle in my body was relaxed at last.

It was the morning of my flight to Japan, so I wake up at like five o'clock in the morning and hop in the shower. I caught myself staring in the mirror while getting dressed. Not because I'm vain, but because of the long scar that runs across my waist line and its brother scar runs across my back. Running my fingers along it reminded me about that early morning in 1941; when Japan stabbed me in the back.

I honestly didn't wish to get wrapped back in another European conflict, it wasn't truly any of my business. Sure I aided England when he asked for supplies, but that was as far as I wish to go. Being aware of Japan and Germany's relations, gave a slight edge of worry to me especially since me and Japan weren't the best of friends at the time. However, I never imagined being attacked so suddenly and then being dragged into conflict in Europe thanks to it.

Grabbing my shirt, I quickly button it up to hide the memory. I open a small drawer on the top of my dresser, it's filled with ties and socks. England had fixed it up for me the last time he was here, and now his dressing advice comes to mind. The suit I picked out for the meeting was a pale blue with a black belt and shoes. So that mean's my socks should match my tie…or was it that they go with shoes and belt? To me it would look better if shoes and socks matched. Black socks it is then, and I pull out a pair and put them on. Ties have always befuddled me.

"Why do I have so many in the first place?" I ask myself and grab my favorite out of the bunch; a nice bright red tie.

A few hours later, I'm dressed and on a flight to Tokyo. Even though there was a surrender meeting between our people on the U.S.S _Missouri,_ between General MacArthur and the heads of Japan's military, we wanted to discuss other matters of rebuilding the island nation. I wanted to try and build a good relationship with Japan. Also, there was a something cold in the air between me and Russia with his union. The Marshall plan was in full swing heading into Western Europe, and if capitalism builds up those nations then they will not turn communist.

I had forgotten how long the flight would be. My boss had made sure I packed several books and the morning's paper to read on the flight. Keeping my brain busy surprisingly kept me still. No wonder England read to me for hours and gave me books when I was small, or I would have ran him up the Appellations and back. Though, honestly, I probably did anyway.

I must have fallen asleep at some point. My adviser, a man by the name of Morgan, was shaking my shoulder, "Mr. Jones? Mr. Jones!"

I jolt, "Wha…? Oh."

Morgan chuckled, "We've arrived."

I look out the window and noticed how early it seemed. My watch read 6:30 pm, but Morgan reached over and adjusted it to read 7:30 am. That's right, time zones are a thing.

"Come on, before we lose our hotel rooms." Morgan says.

"I'm going, I'm going." I mumble and drag myself out of my seat.

It was nice to be on my feet again, however, walking through the airport and down the streets of Japan wasn't as nice. The feeling of hundreds of eyes watching me as I passed by was unnerving. I wouldn't be surprised that if I went to a restaurant or café everyone in the staff would spit in my food and drink. Now thinking on that, I deserve it after what I did to them. We reach our hotel and get settled in the best we could.

"Mr. Jones…" Morgan started.

"Please, just Alfred." I tell him.

"Ahem, yes, Alfred. Are you hungry? The meeting doesn't start for another few hours and the Japanese leaders have invited us for a friendly meal."

I shake my head, "No…I'm not all that hungry."

Morgan blinks, "Are you feeling alright? You usually devour everything in sight."

"I'm…just not up for a meal at the moment."

"Perhaps just tag along then?"

I let out a sigh and decided to go along. We walked a block or two towards a nearby restaurant without much word. Entering the establishment, we're greeted by a lovely Japanese woman very politely. She guides us to the table where all the Japanese leaders where and we all exchange greetings. However, one was missing.

"Where's Mr. Honda?" I ask.

Japan's adviser bows, "Mr. Honda sends his apologies. He is not well this evening, but he sends his best wishes on our meeting and in hopes of repairing our nations' friendship."

I frown, "Is he at his home?"

"Yes, Mr. Jones. However, Mr. Honda has requested to be left alone…"

I ignore the man's words and left the restaurant. I desire to speak with Japan face to face. It didn't feel right going to have a meeting without him there, so I'll have to make a house call.

Japan's house was not far from his capital, so I chose to walk there. His house was surrounded by beautiful flora and a small koi pond in the front. Nothing stopped me from walking in and taking a look around. It was dark and I didn't bother opening the windows. After walking about, I come across the smaller nation knelt at an altar; his back to me. Incenses are burning and Japan looked to be in mid prayer. I stand silently in the doorway. I take notice that Japan's usual white uniform was now an ashy gray, with splashes of dried blood and burn holes. The smell of burned flesh was distinct even with the scent of the incense filling the room.

Japan raises his head, "America-Kun, I will ask of you kindly to leave my home."

"I'm only here to talk." I tell him

"Another time." Japan's shoulders grew tense, "I'm not ready to speak with you."

"Japan, please." I start to step forward but I freeze once the flicker of Japan's Katana blade was visible. Yet, Japan had not raised the blade to me but to himself. My eyes widen, "What are you doing!?"

"I must do this…for my honor…" His word were choked and broken, "I had failed my people…"

With that Japan proceeded to impale himself with his own blade. My heart nearly stopped as I watched him pull it down, slicing his gut open. Japan lurches forward and starts coughing violently. I rush over and kneel next to him. I hold his shoulders trying to keep him up, and I see why the room smelled of burned flesh. Japan's face and neck had patches of cooked skin that looked like it was about to fall off. The only thing that could explain why was…the radiation. Was his whole body like that?

"Japan, hang in there buddy." I tell him, tears forming at the corner of my eyes.

"Let me go, America." Japan gasps, "You know this won't kill me…not permanently but long enough…"

"No, no, no!" I cry as I feel his body starting to go limp. The blade was still lodged in his stomach. Removing it would most likely cause all of Japan's guts to fall out on to the floor. He coughed several more times, causing blood to splatter on to my clothes.

 _"You did this."_ My mind said coldly, _"This is your fault, bastard."_

I have to do something, I have to help. Hands shaking, I pull the katana out of Japan's gut. Japan weakly tried stopping me, but to no success. His head fell to my shoulder and a weak cry came from his lips. Luckily, the cut was clean enough to where his inners didn't immediately cover the floor. I toss the weapon aside and gently lift the smaller nation up; holding him bridle style in away. A gruesome union…

I carry him quickly, but gently to somewhere or someone that could help. All the while, Japan mutters in his native language. I know very little Japanese but I could pick out some words: _Failure, Leave, Shame._ My heart was racing as my feet fall in search of…something.

Somehow, someway, I was able to find a group of my own soldiers gathered outside a nearby military base. Why they were here, I don't know but it was just my luck. They didn't need an explanation when I came running up shouting and carrying a nearly dead person. They usurer me in and took me to the medic area. The doctor there was shocked by the sight but went to work as soon as I laid the smaller nation on a cot. I managed to contact my adviser and told him about what happened.

"Mr. Jones, I don't think helping him will do any good." Morgan tells me.

"Well I can't just do nothing!" I exclaim, "It's my fault this all happened. I have to be the one to make it right."

"Alfred…"

"I'm taking Kiku on the first flight to D.C. He'll be staying under my care, till further notice." With that I hung up the phone and return to the medical hold. Japan was lying in a clean cot with stitches running up is abdomen, and a mask over his face to help him breath. I could now see that in fact, his body was covered in patches of radiation burns; some so bad that you could probably easily pull the flesh right off the bone. The doctor stood next to him taking notes.

"Fascinating…" Says the doctor looking up at me, "Mr. Jones your friend here is very lucky to be living at this moment."

"I know. I was lucky to have found him when I did." I let a sharp sigh.

"Are you sure you want him to travel in this state?"

"Yes…I need to care for him. The US has some of the best medical care that I know of right now, he'll be better off there."

"If you insist, sir. But I'm not sure Mr. Honda here will fair for much longer."

"He's stronger then he seems."

An hour or two later I'm back on a plane on my way home, Japan in tow.


	2. Chapter 2

**Japan: Shame**

I had passed out due to blood loss while America had carried me off to get help. That dumb nation, he never knew how to listen. I had told my adviser to make sure no one was to come to my home for several days, I wanted to be able to restore my honor in peace.

Being forced to surrender was painful on me, and on my people. Losing and failure was to never be an option unless it ending in death. That's how it's always been, but now the world was different. Honor was truly a thing of the past thanks to those pockets of Armageddon America had created. On the other hand, America using them was his way of restoring his honor after what I did to him. His methods are extreme, but effective.

The moment I had agreed to surrender, was the greatest amount of shame I had felt in my long life as a nation. But I had watched two of my cities, thousands of my people, turned to dust with the matter of seconds. Their screams echo through my head whenever there is silence. I couldn't let that happen a third time…I couldn't let them suffer anymore. My pride was not worth my home. Now that America had shown up at my house, uninvited, and ruined my chance to regain some of my honor; I feel even more of a failure.

I felt myself come back to conciseness and I find myself in a simple room. Lightly decorated and clean air. The cool sheets under me felt rather comfortable and smooth. A window was cracked open allowing a soft breeze to flutter in from time to time. A small radio plays quietly somewhere within the room. Breathing was made easier thanks to a machine hooked to my face and an I.V was wired on my arm. My body was exposed to the air and the burns were visible for all to see. Only thing covering me was a blanket over my groan.

 _"Embarrassing…shameful."_ I told myself. I had no desire to move or to speak out. I just lay still and watch the sunlight move through the room, and try to focus on the sound of the radio and wind. Where am I? This doesn't feel like my home. The door to the room opens and I hear a familiar voice.

"Hey, Kiku. You're awake." America says in a cheery way. Well there's my answer for where I am. The young nation walks over and sets a tray of food and a tea on the table next to me, "Are you hungry? I made some soup and green tea and…"

I say nothing. His words falls on deaf ears. Nothing will convince me to interact with him anytime soon. However, America doesn't understand that.

"You're looking better." He says as he sits, "I've been trying some new burn cream for all these bad ones."

America points at the worst burns on my body and I passively watch. My skin twitches when his finger got really close. The years of being tackled by Italy's hugs and him sneaking in my bunks at night to sleep next to me, made my very skin paranoid. America talks on and on about the treatments he and his brother, Canada, had been doing.

"Even though Mathew is the one with a degree for doing this kinda thing." America says, "But he was willing to let me help with the application of the medicines."

Well, that makes me feel so much better. I let out a heavy sigh. The sound of my lung rattling was very disturbing to hear. They had that sound since Hiroshima.

America frowns, "Sorry man. Not even Dr. Canada knows how to help your lungs with healing. We tried putting extra oxygen in you breathing thing but it didn't seem to improve anything but at least we gave it our best shot."

Does he ever shut up?

"GAH" I cry when a shot of excruciating pain shoots through my body. Where did that come from? The skin where the burns are feel as if they were in flames all over again. I flinch and try to move due to the sudden shock, but America holds me down. He is so strong. America was almost twice his size in both height, weight, and just pure muscle mass. But his grip wasn't harsh or painful in its firmness.

"Relax, dude relax." He tries to calm me, "Hold still. Moving makes the pain worst."

America uses one hand to keep my body still and uses the other to induce the pain medicine from the I.V. The medicine flows into my veins and my body eases down. Heavy breathes escape my lips and America removes the breathing mask.

"There we go…easy breathes, alright?" America says calmly.

"America-kun…" I start.

"Call me Alfred, please."

"Alfred-kun, why are you doing this?"

America tilts his head like a confused puppy, "What do you mean?"

I roll my eyes, "You're caring for me when I clearly stated to be left alone."

"I wanted to help make up for what I did, and seeing what you did to yourself…" America shutters as he clearly remembers the event, "I knew you were big on the whole honor thing but…that was not expected. I did some research so I could try and understand. Were you trying to commit sep-seppu…"

"Seppuku. Yes, that's what that was."

Alfred hung his head, "I'm sorry. I didn't relies…I guess I should have left you be, but I just couldn't."

"You're too kind, Alfred-kun. Your heart is big as your land mass, but you need to know when you should let people be. That was defiantly a time when you should have left me be."

We both go silent. The young nation began to tap his foot to the sound of the radio. Alfred couldn't remain in the awkward quite for long.

"So are you hungry?" He ask again, "You were out for a good few days and…"

"I would rather be left alone for now." I tell him.

This time, he listened. Alfred nods, "Okay, I'll just leave the food here."

And there I lied for a few hours in peace. The radio continues to play light jazz music. Jazz was an American invention, but I didn't mind it. It was different from my traditional music that was passed on to me from China. Oh…China. My heart thumps in my weak chest. Where is my older brother now? I had attacked and ravaged China's lands and cause so much damage. I will have to call him…and beg for forgiveness.

I should recover first. America will not let me leave until I fully recover anyway, I know he won't. The Hero, he calls himself. America doesn't like to see his friends hurt, but since when the two of them we're friends? Before the war, I have had many talks with America about working out the situations with immigrants from my country to his. His people didn't really like mine because they were so different. And at some point, his government had completely shut off my people from moving there. I had also heard rumors that during the war that Japanese immigrants had been placed in internment camps in fear of them turning against the Americans.

Now here I am. Trapped in America myself, how in embarrassing. My mouth began to feel dry and my stomach rumbled lightly. Taking easy movements, I raise myself into a sitting position and take the tray of food onto my lap. All of the food must be cold now, but that would probably be better on my stomach. The soup has a deep brown broth with chucks of what must be beef with carrots and potatoes swimming next to the meat. Buttered bread sits alongside the bowl of soup and a cup of light green tea sits off to the side. The tea is in a mug with cheery blossoms decorating it. Seeing those makes me think of home. I should be there…taking care of my people and not having to rely on the Americans to do so. I shake my head and take the mug in my hands. Sipping the tea, I let out a sigh.

"Why is it so sweet?" I ask out loud to myself. My voice was trembling along with my weakened body.

Ameri- , I mean, Alfred walks back in with extra pillows almost like he was waiting outside the door the entire time to see if I moved. He smiles and presents the pillows, "Don't worry, Kiku. This should prop you up well enough."

He lays the pillows behind my back until I was able to sit without much discomfort. I look at him and say in my native tongue, "Arigato."

Alfred smiles at me and proudly says, "No problem, man. I know you couldn't resist grabbing something to eat."

I slowly begin to eat as Alfred sits next to me. Soon America starts rambling again, "So, I called my brother and he says that there's going to be a development of some medicine to help you and anyone who was affected by the blast. Also, I hate to tell you this but your buddies are going to be serving some time in prison but they will not be serving long."

"Will I follow them?"

"No, I won't allow that. I told the Allies that the bombings where punishment enough for you. As for your military leaders, they will be placed under trail for war crimes."

I look at the bowl of food and sigh, "I understand."

"Kiku…I know this is going to be hard. I promise that I will care for you no matter what." Alfred reached over to try and hug me but I retreated to the other side of the bed. Looking over, I see the rejection on his face, "Oh right. No touching, I remember."

"Yes, and can I request something of you?"

Alfred beams a bit, "Anything to help you."

"Please leave me alone, for a while." I tell him, "I just need to gather some thoughts."

"Okay, I respect that. You've been through a lot and I will see you later. If you need anything just call, I'm no more than a room or two away!" With that the young man gets up and leaves with a slight skip in his step. It seems to be only an American who can be so optimistic in ashes of war. Perhaps, I could learn something from him after all.


	3. Chapter 3

**America: Kindness**

For the past few weeks, Kiku was making improvements in his recovery. The burns are turning into scar tissue. His lungs were slowly recovering but Kiku was able to breathe on his own. He was eating more and was make an effort in trying to walk. Kiku was still not communicating as much as I wish he would. We would greet each other whenever I check on him, but I did most of the talking. I gave him news on what's going on in the world. I told him of the trials of the Nazis and how me and Russia were butting heads. When I told him of the dividing of Germany and the slitting of Korea, Kiku turn a sickly pale.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to upset you." I tell Kiku with a hint of worry.

Kiku looks away, "I'm fine. What about China? Has he recovered from the war?"

"He's still in war…Civil war broke out after the world war ended. The Nationalist and Communist are going at it like crazy. China doesn't look too well, he seems to be having a split personality."

"I see…"

The look on Japan's face breaks my heart. I've always hated giving people bad news. Getting up to leave, I start going over ideas in my head that would make my friend feel better. I could probably cook for him a nice meal. Take him to see a movie, perhaps? What is it that friends do…?

Ah! Friends! Mr. Germany was free because he was 'killed' for his war crimes, and Mr. Italy was finally sewn back together after the…mess…his own people had made of him. Both of them had recovered really quickly to everyone's surprise. If I could convince them to come over, perhaps that'll cheer Japan up.

I start to get up and Kiku gives me a strange look. I smile at him as warmly as possible, "I just need to make a few calls. Just got some work to finish."

"I see." Japan looks over at the window, "I would like some quite anyway."

"Okay, just let me know if you need anything. I'm always…"

"Just a room or two away." Kiku finishes my sentence.

"You got it." I give him a thumbs up as I head out.

My office was only a room down the hall. I walk in and let out a sigh. The room was a stereotypical home office even including the window looking out into my home's back garden. It was a beautiful view with a small pond, pathway, and flower beds. That sparked an idea in my brain. If Kiku was going to be here, he should feel more at home. I should be able to get somethings…after making a few more calls. Taking a seat at my desk, I pick up my phone and call up England.

"Hello?" England mutters as if he's half asleep.

"Hey, Arthur, it's me." I start lightly.

"What do you want, Alfred?"

"Well, I want Italy and Germany to come over to my home."

The line goes quiet and a long sigh soon comes across. Arthur follows that sighs with, "I will see what I can do. Both are still in somewhat poor condition. Why do you want to see them?"

"It's not for me." I explain to him, "Japan is at my home and under my care, ya know? I think it would be good for him to see some of his friends…"

"Are you sure about…"

"Yes! I'm sure about that!" I shout in frustration.

"Watch your tone young man." Arthur hisses with displeasure, scolding me like he did when I was still under his rule. I had a flashback to being spanked and sent to the corner as a punishment for back talking. I actually feel myself shrink in my chair out of instinct; the smaller and cuter I looked the less likely England would punish me.

"Sorry, sir…" I mumble, "I'm just…"

"Oh, forget it." His voice had softened, "You're under stress and I understand what you're up to. There's nothing those three can do anyway with our occupation within their borders."

"Okay…just pass my message along."

"Will do, Alfred." He goes quite for a few moments. Then he processes to say, "How are you holding up, little brother?"

I blink. Little brother? Arthur hasn't called me that in…a little over a century. I gapped for a few moments but I do answer him, "I'm okay. Just trying to…"

"Please be honest with me. You don't have to play the hero at this moment."

"I'm fine, big brother. Just don't worry about me. By the way how is the plan going over there in Europe? Are you rebuilding steadily?"

"Um…yes. Things are going very well here in the West. France, Netherlands, Belgium, and Luxemburg are rebuilding quickly thanks to your help. Russia is giving us some trouble with his…other methods and that union of his."

I grit my teeth, "I know. I'll make sure he doesn't bully you for long."

"You're straining yourself as it is." Arthur tells me, "Take it easy for a bit, I'll run things over here for a bit."

"I can't just leave you on your own again."

"That has been forgiven and forgotten. I can handle things for now."

"Fine." I mutter.

A rustling sound comes from the other end and what sounds like a voice comes across quietly. Arthur quickly says, "Alfred, sorry, I got to go. Something just came up. Speak to you later."

The phone line goes dead and I give it a confused look. That was…sudden. I spin my chair to look out the window and my imagination starts to envision what I could do to make it look more like Kiku's home. I can make the pond into a Japan inspired koi pond. Koi fish are beautiful. So are the cherry trees. Oh! I could plant one of those next to the pond and maybe some Japanese flowers. Yes, that will be nice…but it would take a while to ship those things over. I'll go to the store and see if I can find something to hold that place.

I get up and hurry over to Kiku's room and poke my head in, "Hey, buddy. I got to leave for a bit, is there anything I can get you?"

Kiku looks over at me. His dark eyes look as sad as ever. I rarely left and if I did it wasn't for long, but it still worried me to leave my friend alone. Kiku takes a deep breath and says, "I'm alright Alfred. Don't worry about me. I'll just rest for a bit."

"Okay, I'll try to be as fast as I can." I wave to him good bye and hurry out.

The way to the market, I see a lot of people milling about and talking about the latest crazes. There was a thing about the newest cars and the newest style of dresses. I'm not really sure how to feel about how my people act after such a horrible war. My eye catches several soldiers either siting at cafes with their buddies or wives. I can see how happy they are here at home. There is just a care free feeling in the air. I can't fault them for not wanting to have to face gunfire anymore and not have a worry.

I walk up to a store that was ran by an elderly Japanese couple. This place was here before the war and I would tend to stop by and buy some tea from their shop. They are wonderful people and it hurt me to relies they were carted off to one of those internment camps under the suspicion that they may turn against me. I need to go and apologies to them. Walking in, I see the elderly woman at the counter. She looks up, sees me, and smiles.

"Ah, Alfred!" She says happily, "It has been a long time, my boy. I heard you went into the service. I was worried my best customer wouldn't return!"

I chuckle as I reach the counter, "You shouldn't have worried about me, Mama Aimi. I heard that…"

The elderly woman waves off what I was about to say, "I know what you are going to say, my child. But you shouldn't worry about that, we were perfectly fine."

"It wasn't fair for you and your husband…I would like to apologies for however they treated you."

"Thank you, but that is not needed. It was not your fault." Her smile was genuine and kind, "Now what is you need?"

I take a look around, but I'm still unsure what to buy. I don't know what Kiku would want. Mama Aimi seemed to pick up on my confusion and smiles.

"Would you like a new candle? Some more tea?" She asks, "Maybe some incense?"

"Ah, yes. Those sound nice." I tell her, "Sorry, I came into town without a real plan."

"You are just tried from the war."

"I suppose." I watch as she lays out a cheery blossom scented candle, a box of jasmine tea, and lavender incense in front of me. I tap my fingers on the counter and ask, "You wouldn't happen to know to know where you get cheery trees or koi fish, do you?"

"I could ask my husband and see what we can do, son. Why such a strange request?"

"Um…my…my girlfriend! She has been wanting some things from Japan ever since I told her my stories from over there. Just some accents for the garden."

"Ah, yes. That reminds me of my old family home. It was always so beautiful in the spring. I wonder if it's still there after the war."

"If it was out in the countryside it should still be there…we never really attacked out there."

A sad smile comes across her lips, "Ah, yes. It should still be there then."

We exchange money and goods, I tell her, "I should stop by soon. Don't let any of the other soldiers bother you, and if they do let me know."

"Oh, Alfred, you're so caring." She kisses my cheek, "Now, go home to your love. I'm sure she hates it when you leave for a long time."

"Yeah…she does." I blush and hurry off back home.

I put on the kettle and take the candle back into Kiku's room. He looks up at me unfazed at the fact that I was holding something. I set it on the table, open it, and light it.

"What is that, Alfred-kun?" Kiku asks, "Why did you bring me a candle?"

"I figured it would make you feel more at home." I tell him giving him a smile.

The smell of cherry blossoms start to fill the room and I hear Kiku sigh, "Put it out."

"Why?"

"Just put it out please."

"Okay." I put the candle out and ask him, "How about some tea? I have the kettle on right now."

"I could use a cup, I suppose. Just don't…"

"I won't put a lot of sugar in it this time."

"Thank you, America-kun." I hear Japan say as I exit the room. Smiling my way down the hall, I think of my upcoming projects to make him feel more here.


	4. Chapter 4

Japan: Comfort

Alfred made a habit of coming in and out of my room asking me about my home and culture. I found it odd with how interested he suddenly became. He would get so entranced on the stories of my myths and stories; those large, blue eyes staring at me in wonder. If he were a dog, Alfred's tail would be constantly wagging with excitement.

We would also make an effort of trying on getting myself walking again. The only thing that made it really difficult to walk is the sores and burns on my feet. My actual legs also didn't seem to have the strength to hold me; probably because I've been bed bound. I feel like a baby learning how to walk all over. Alfred made sure to make it fun but it seems to end more condensing then he meant it to be. One day it was more embarrassing then it usually was.

"You're doing wonderful." Alfred says with a bright smile as he holds me steady, "Want to try it on your own?"

"Yes, I think I can do that." I tell him as I balance myself after he lets me go.

"Alright, go for it dude." Alfred takes a good few steps back. He holds his arms out and continues to give that stupid smile, "Come to Papa."

"For the love of god, never say that ever again."

"I'm just trying to have some fun, buddy."

"You're just being annoying."

"You're being a stick in the mud." Alfred chuckles, "Just come on, you're not going to make progress if you just stand there."

He had a point and I couldn't argue that. I start to take some steps and slowly start to make my way towards Alfred. Each step hurt but it wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. I did start wincing after a good few steps out of the short burst of pain. The smile that was on Alfred's face slowly fades in response; it turning into a deep look on concern.

"Are you doing okay?" He asks.

"I'm fine." I tell him, "I'm almost there."

Alfred took small steps over towards me to make the distance shorter, "Alright, you don't have to push yourself…"

I ignored him and took the last few steps. Once I got into the range of his open arms, Alfred enclosed them around me. An extreme uncomfortable feel washes over me and I quickly push him back. My heart was racing like mad. God does he not remember that I don't like being hugged?

Stumbling back, Alfred blushes with embarrassment, "Sorry dude. It's out of habit."

"You're arrogant." I mutter, "B-baka!"

"What did you just say?"

"I just called you an idiot."

"Oh, England calls me that all the time." He laughs, "I'm used to that. Oh! I got something for you, it just came in earlier today."

I raise an eyebrow, "Really? What is it this time?"

"Just take a seat and I'll be right back." He runs off out of the room and I take a seat in the closest chair.

Looking around my room, it has changed quite a bit since I woke up here. Alfred tried to make me feel at home the best he could. There was a lot of things that did seem a bit much, but they are nice. He got me some old, paper walls for extra privacy and a bonsai tree for my bed side table. Where had he gotten these things? Alfred also got me a pair of house slippers and it was odd because I didn't really walk around the house all that much. I looked over at the candle that sits on the table. Cherry blossom scented…it does smell nice. Lighting it, the room filled with the candle's scent and memories of spring back home fills my mind.

"Oh, you lit the candle." Alfred says as he walks back in, "I do love that one."

"It is nice." I mutter with embarrassment, "What is that you got there?"

"Just some clothes. I figured you didn't want to be dressed in my oversized clothes much longer."

I look at myself and remember that I'm dressing in one of his t-shirts and loose fitting pants, it was the only thing that Alfred had on hand to dress me in. Alfred presents to me a traditional robe set and does so by bowing. I was hesitate; this was such an odd experience. I know he is trying to be polite but…it's strange. Did he…really take a strong interest in my culture? It was starting to baffle me.

"Kiku?" Alfred looks at me, "Is there something wrong? Do you not like them? I can…"

I take them, "No, they are perfect. Arigato, America."

"I hope they fit you. It was the only set I could find."

"It is fine, I'm sure they will be just right."

America smiles at me, "I'll let you change. I have to get dinner ready; we're having guest tonight."

A nervous feeling rushes over me, "Oh…guest? Who's coming over?"

"Friends. Don't worry, it's just some friends we know."

"I see." My heart was racing as he steps out. Are they going to be _his_ friends? Is it going to be people like England or France? They probably won't be very kind to me…none of these thoughts comforted me. I made my way behind the paper screen and started to change. Ah, yes wearing something familiar comforted me a little. The dark blue of robes are nice and warm, and they fit perfectly. Just right. I slip on my house slippers which are warm and soft. Walking out, I could smell food moving through the house.

America's house was a lot larger than I expected. Long halls with paintings and the a few decoration table with a vase or personal artifacts. Rich wooden floors with throw rugs, and high walls and ceilings. I feel so small every time I walk this hall down to the bathroom. Getting to the staircase, the look downwards was daunting. I made my way down by holding onto the slick railing. Was this the first time I've actually explored his house? Sure, I've visited for dinner or lunch once in a blue moon before the war. The sound of Alfred clattering and running in the kitchen lets me know that he is doing what he calls cooking. He is not as bad as a cook as England, but Alfred wasn't really the best cook the world.

I made my way to sit in the living room, which had a couch and a large chair. A fireplace sits in the center of the room and a radio sat near to it, also a coffee table was laid out in center of the room. It wasn't real fancy but there was a fine China tea set laid out. Was that steam coming out of the tea pot? I reach over and feel the pot; it's warm. Alfred made tea for me..? I was just about to pour me a cup, but the sound of someone at the door draws my attention. Those must be the guest.

"Hey, Kiku, can you grab the door for me?" Alfred calls from the kitchen, "I can't really leave what I'm doing."  
"Of course, no problem." I tell him. I rise and made my way slowly to the door; my legs still ache but I'm doing much better. I open the door and was about to welcome the guest, but I stop with surprise. Mr. Germany and Mr. Italy stand there.

"Ah, Japan." Germany gives me a small smile, "You are looking well."

"Thank you." I tell him, "I didn't expect you two."

"America invited us over to see you, Japan!" Italy rushed over to me and gave me a hug. I flinch but reluctantly return the hug, "We've missed you!"

"Yes. I've missed you guys as well." I stepped aside, "Come in, America is cooking dinner right now. But there is tea in the living room."

"Sounds good we can catch up." Italy drags me back into the living room, leaving Germany to close the door behind us.

We settle in the living room and I pour each of us a cup of black tea. I look at my old friends and take notice of their new scars. Germany looks rather normal, only with burns on his skin and also a deep bruise and rope burn on his neck from being hanged; probably due to being convicted of war crimes. Italy looked in much worse condition. The Italian looked to be stitched back together, almost like a real life version of Frankenstein's monster. America had told me about what had happened to Italy's leader and the leader's wife. I hadn't realized that it could had also happened to Italy himself; he was such a nice person.

The three of them discussed somethings that have happened since the end of the war. Italy was as kind as ever and still talked just as much, and Germany sat quietly like I did. He talked the praises of America, England, and France.

"With Mr. America's money, we've rebuilt a lot of our cities rather quickly." Italy tells me, "And we've heard that your people are doing well too! I am so happy for you! Soon our economies will be booming once more and we will become great again!"

"Italia…" Germany sigh, "I'm not sure we won't be really " _great"_ like we once were ever again."

"Now, now." America walks in and the atmosphere shifts to a more awkward feeling. It seemed like Alfred was pulling his weight around as he approached us, "I would be more optimistic, Germany. You'll be good as new here in a few years. Especially when we finish up cleaning up the rest of those Nazis, though I'll keep the scientist at my place. I'll keep a good eye on them."

"Ah yes." Germany spoke with a twinge of anxiousness, "I'm sure we'll be just fine."

"America, I'm so glad that you've invited us over." Italy smiles, "What are we having for dinner?"

"Ah, you see, Germany?" America pats Italy on the shoulder, "Be a little more like your…friend? You two are just friends right? Not that I judge your life choices."

Germany's face flushes bright red, "I...we're…umm…"

"Ve~, it's okay Ludwig." Italy smiles cheeringly, "Alfred is just joking around. Nothing to be embarrassed about!"

"Ja…Ja…" Germany was still glowing red.

"Let's go and eat." Alfred turns and walks back towards the dining room, "Before the food gets cold."

The three of us follow our host, all of us are practically in submission. Alfred presents us the dining table full of food. A wide verity of dishes are laid out; pastas, sausages, and…is that sushi? Ramen? We all take our seats and Alfred happily sits at the head of the table. He looks proud of the spread of foods on the table. Italy gladly piled on the noodles onto a plate, but Germany was more careful. I placed some food on to my plate. Where did he learn how to make my food? There was also a verity of alcohols for us to drink. As soon as Germany sat down he started to drink the beer.

"Eat as much as you like." America says happily, "There is plenty. Hell if you want, take the leftovers home!"

"Home?" I mutter not meaning it to be heard.

"Oh, yes." Alfred turns to me, "I called your boss earlier today. I told him that you are deemed well enough to go home. You are walking well enough and I believe that if you were home you can finish your recovery much better."

"Really?"

"Yes, but I would like you to stay for another day or two. I want to show you some things, if you don't mind."

"Um…sure. I don't mind."

The rest of the meal was quiet, all except Alfred. Germany sat very tensely as Alfred talked to him. Italy was trying to play off his nervousness by playing along with America's antics. Though Italy was already down a bottle of high class French wine, so he might not be completely here.

"So, have you been taking good care of Japan?" Italy asks America.

"Oh, I have." America says with confidence, "I know I've been multi-tasking and all, but things are going very well."

"Are you feeling any better Japan?" Italy turns to me.

It took me off guard but I respond, "Ah, yes. I'm doing much better."

"That's wonderful, Japan. I still have a few stiches that open up from time to time but I'm pulling together."

"How is your brother doing?" America asks, "How is Romano?"

"Um…he is good." Italy taps his foot nervously, "He has been away, trying to help Spain."

Germany's face was pale and heartbroken as he drowns another beer. I heard of Germany's brother being taken by Russia at the end of the war. I've only met Germany's brother once or twice it was a shame that the two of them were forced apart in the way that they were. Seeing Germany look so defeated made me feel my own defeat all over again. A queasy feeling hits my stomach.

"Japan, are you alright?" America looks at me, "Is the food not good?"

"Pardon me." I quickly stood up and ran off to my room. My room? That was an odd statement that just ran through my mind. But it was technically mine. I shut the door behind me and started to take deep breaths. The sickness slowly settled in my belly and I made the way to the bed. Laying down, I let myself try to relax.

It was about an hour or an hour and a half before America was at my door. The soft rapping of his knuckles on the door sounded actually nice. I slowly sit up and let a sigh. Alfred opens the door and pears in. He was dressed more casually and lightly then he was at dinner. A long white sleeve shirt and light dress pants. The top two buttons of his shirt are undone and he looked really relaxed. His presence was much smaller than it was at dinner.

"Hey, Kiku, they've left." Alfred says softly as he walks up to me, "I told them that when you eat you tend to get sick still."

"I'm sorry, please forgive me." I tell him, "Something just came over me."

"Did you feel sick? Was it the food? If it was the food, I'm sorry. I did what I could…"

"I just needed some space that's all. I'm still not used too interacting with others."

Alfred gently takes my hands into his. His hands were large and warm and completely enclosed mine. I was always taken a back with how…large he is. Tall and powerful. It was quite aweing to me sometimes. I've seen him so many times but it will always hit me at the strangest times. Those who are from Europe are like him but why is it him that always takes me off guard? Is it because he is so young?

"Kiku." Alfred says kindly, "Would you care for a walk? I want to show you something."

"I…" I started but he jumped in.

"You don't have too! If you want to stay in and rest it's okay…"

"Alfred, I wouldn't mind to take a walk."

"R-really? Okay."

He leads me through the home and eventually takes me out to the back yard. I gape at the garden in the full moon light. It was inspired by my home…and it was beautiful. A cherry tree was planted out by a pond that had an oriental style bridge. He walked me out there and I see that there are small koi fish swimming about. It almost seemed as if I was transported back home.

"Alfred-kun…" I mumble, "This is amazing."

"I made it for you." Alfred tells me, "I wanted you to be comfortable staying here. So you like it?"

"It's beautiful. You didn't have to do this."

"I felt like I had to. After all that's happened…I've done some terrible things…"

"You didn't have to go to this length…I mean…" I feel a blush rise to my face.

Alfred turns to me and falls to his knees then bows at my feet, "Kiku, I'm sorry for what I've done."

He's bowing to me?! How much has he studied? This was so bizarre, I was standing there in shock. America looks up at me, he looks embarrassed and flustered. He opens his mouth but only stutters come out.

"Is…is…is th-this not proper?" Alfred asks, "Am I…I not doing this right…?"

I look at him unsure of what to say. The clearly made him more nervous and tries it again. Bowing the best he could Alfred tells me, "I'm sorry. I'll make it up to you in any way possible."

"America…" I managed but he quickly jumped in.

"I understand if you can't forgive me…"

"I just don't know what to say…this is just bizarre for me. I don't think any foreigner has done this before, in their own lands none the less."

Alfred slowly rises back to his feet still a bit unsure if he was being proper with me. Those large blue eyes hold a mix of emotions. He kept his hands by his sides but fidgeted with the hems of his shirt. An awkward feeling washes over us. The only thing running through my mind was to quickly change the subject.

"So where did you get all of this stuff?" I ask him, "Not just the stuff out here, but in my room as well."

That broke Alfred's awkward stance and chuckles, "Ah, there's a lovely old lady from your home that works in a small shop down town. She's a lovely lady, and she still has family over back at her home who sends the money I give her over there. I…I wish I could have prevented her being taken into those camps. She's too good of a person…"

"So…the camps were a real things? I thought that was only…a rumor…"

"I can understand if you hate me for that as well. My government was scared of the Japanese immigrants were going to turn on us."

"Italy told me that you sent them over as soldiers."

"Best fighters I've ever seen…I'm honestly terrified of your warriors."

"Terrified?"

"Dude, I never thought that…" America started to ramble off his war experiences in the Pacific. I couldn't help but to share as well. The two of us ended up sitting under the cherry tree for a few hours telling our stories. He was so open and honest, but it was rattling him to his core. Why is he being so open with me? It was somewhat…comforting. Seeing him relaxed made me feel more relaxed. Alfred was doing all he could to make me feel at home, but he did go over the top. I was glad he took such an interest in my culture, but if he was more himself like he is now…maybe it would make me feel better.

"I suppose you wish to go home as soon as possible now." Alfred says leaning against the trunk of the tree, "I wouldn't be offended if you do. I understand…I've been away from home for a long time myself."

"I will like to go home, yes." I tell him, "I feel well enough."

"I'll be sending as much support as possible. I will build you back up and much more if you like."

"That is very kind of you…"

"I want to become your friend…I want to make up from the past." He keeps his eyes to the ground as he pulls at the grass.

"I think…I would like that." I tell him. The smile Alfred made was small, but just as bright as all the others. I couldn't help but to return it.


	5. Chapter 5

America: Strength

I help Kiku pack up some of the things I bought for him, despite him telling me there was no need. The things he told me to keep were the bigger stuff and things that wouldn't last on the plane ride back to his place. So the paper walls remained and so did the little tree I got him. I slip some things past him but I'm sure Kiku wouldn't mind when he finds them.

"Is that everything you want?" I turn to Kiku as he zips up his suitcase.

Kiku takes another look around the room but tells me, "Ah, yes. I do believe that is all."

My friend stood there awkwardly in my clothes and holding a suitcase that seemed almost as tall as he was. As cute as it was to see him in oversize clothes, I didn't think he was too comfortable with it. I made an appointment with Mama Aimi to see if I can get Kiku fitted into one of my suits real quick before he heads back home. She was more than happy to fit my "little brother" into some clothes. I felt bad about lying to her but how would I explain this one to her? Tapping my foot I mill over what to say to her once we arrive.

"Are you okay?" Kiku asks me.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I was just think of the few stops we need to make before you leave." I tell him, "There are just somethings we need to do."

"Are these things we have to do together?"

"One of them yes, but I can make the other stops on my own. I know you are eager to get home."

"No problem, I can handle that."

I give him a smile, "That's great because there's a very special person I want you to meet!"

Kiku didn't seem as excited but he remains strong on the outside. I start to make my way out but I notice that Kiku lingered for a bit. Those rich brown eyes look around with a bit of sadness at the room he was growing accustom to. His hands rub the handle of his suitcase like he was anxious.

"Are you alright, dude?" I ask him, "Need a few?"

His eyes snap towards me, "Ah, yes. I'll meet you down there, if you don't mind. Sorry…"

"You're fine. Take your time, we're good on it."

"Thank you."

I made my way down stairs and went into the living room. A small box sat on the coffee table and it was wrapped in blue paper. Ah, I forgot about that. It was one last gift to give to Kiku and it was all hand made too! Hopefully, Kiku will like it. I slip it into my jacket pocket and begin to pace a bit as I knock my idea around. When should I give it to him? Hm, maybe right before he leaves for his flight.

"Alfred-san, I'm ready to go now." Kiku's voice hits my ears.

My pacing stops and I turn to him, "Alright! I'll take your suitcase."

"No need, I can carry it."

"You need to save your strength." I take his bag without much more fuss, "I got it man."

"Thank you…" Kiku mutters embarrassed.

I carry his suitcase out and place it in the backseat of my car. Kiku looked at my car with somewhat intrigue. He walks around to get a proper look at it. The look he was giving made me feel like he was taking pictures with his eyes. Kiku ran his hand over the body of the car, the tires, and even the bumpers.

"You act like you've never seen a car before." I chuckle with a little discomfort.

"I'm just viewing the product of American engineering." Kiku's eyes snap to me, "Don't feel too worried about it, just wanted a good look."

"Do you want to look under the hood as well?"

"I wouldn't mind a quick look. I have only seen Mr. Germany's cars but I'm sure yours aren't that much different."

"Well, my friend." I couldn't help but to strut over and pop open the hood, "I would like to think my cars have much better system and much better engines."

Japan paired in at my clean engine, "You do keep it clean in here."

"She practically sparkles inside and out. This is like my baby right here."

"She?"

"It's just something I do. All cars seem to have their own personalities you know? Each has their own kinks and issues. I feel like this one has a more feminine run to her; pretty easy going but can get a temper every now and again. My first car was like a man; very rough around the edges and bucked a lot till I found what was going on in the engine. A simple fix, but it broke down a few months later and he was out of the count from then on. The old fellow got burnt out…" I felt myself get a bit choked up talking about my last car.

"Are you that lonely?" Kiku asks me that in a concerned tone. From anyone else, it probably would have been condensing.

We look at each other. I flash a warm and brave smile, "No not lonely. Just imaginative, my friend."

"If you say so. Is there anything else you can tell me about this car here?"

"I'll answer any questions you have on the road. I don't want us to miss our appointment."

"Appointment?"

"You'll see." I say as we hop into the car.

Kiku did ask a lot of questions and we even shared a few jokes on the ride into town. I love the way he laughs; it was soft and gentle almost like he was trying not be heard. He tended to laugh at his own joke, probably because it took him a bit to understand my jokes. I'm not sure why that is, maybe because he still didn't understand English all that well in some cases.

We pull up to Mama Aimi's shop and Kiku's eyes go wide at the sight of traditional Japanese items in the windows. In a moment that reminded me of a young kid seeing a candy shop, he hopped out of the car and went to look in the window. I follow and looked to where he was.

"This is amazing…I didn't think I would see this here." Kiku smiles at the array of fans on display.

I point at them and say, "Mama Aimi hand makes those. All the ladies here go nuts for them."

"I see."

"Come on, I want you to meet her." I lead him to the door, "She's going to fit you into that suit while we're here if you don't mind."

"I wouldn't mind at all." Kiku follows me in.

The shop smelled of herbal teas and cherries. Kiku looked around and gapped at all the items; either handmade by the shop owner or imported from her home land. Before the bell stopped ringing, Mama Aimi hurried in to greet us. A large smile on her face.

"Alfred, my boy!" Mama Aimi hugs me and kisses my cheeks, "I was starting to worry that you wouldn't show."

"You know I'll always show up, Mama." I tell her.

She looks over at Kiku, "Who is your friend? I thought…"

"I know I said I was going to bring my little brother, but in reality my little brother would probably be too big for one of my suits because he is taller than me." I chuckle, "But this is my friend Kiku. He has been staying with me the past few weeks, and he needs to be fitted into this lovely suit before his flight back to Japan."

"Oh that will be my pleasure." She walks over and looks at him with a brilliant smile, "You remind me of my husband when we were younger."

Kiku blushes lightly, "Thank…you?"

"Come along now, boys, I will take care of in the back." She leads us into the back of the shop and gets us settled on a couch with fresh green tea and sweets. Kiku sips his tea and allows himself to relax a bit. Mama Aimi gathers her sewing kit and chatters about recent business. Some guys have been giving her troubles about getting things for their ladies, but it was nothing major in her opinion. But I hated the idea of anyone being rude to her or anyone.

"You shouldn't have to deal with that." I tell her as she sets up her tailoring tools, "I'll tell them to treat you better than that. Even if I have to rough them up a bit."

"No, no." Aimi waves that offer aside, "I can handle them just fine."

"Okay…if you're sure, Mama Aimi."

The kind lady turns to Kiku who was now stood ready to be fitted. She looks him up and down with a smile. As she measures him, Aimi smiles and ask, "How long have you known Alfred?"

Kiku threw the question around in his head, "Oh, for about a decade now. Business relationship mainly, but we are becoming…friends I suppose."

"I think it is kind of him to give you a suit of his. You will look handsome once it fits you."

"Thank you…for your kind assistance."

"It is my pleasure, my boy." She lifts up the drooping pant leg and see the horrible burn scars on his legs, "Oh my…"

"Please…um…don't worry about that." Kiku blushes and forces himself to look away from her, "It was just an accident."

"Is this why you've been staying with Alfred?"

"Y-yes." I answer for Kiku who was uncomfortable, "I've been helping him get better."

Mama Aimi nods, "You have always been so kind, Alfred. Care if I ask why you are heading back home?"  
Kiku lets out a sigh, "I'm going home to see my family. I want to see if they are…okay…"

"Where are you from?"

"Just right outside Tokyo, ma'am."

"I've only been there once in my life, beautiful city." Mama Aimi smiles to herself with the memory. Her nimble hands made quick work of hemming Kiku's pants and jacket. Her needle work was on par with England's in my personal opinion. Making hem work look almost invisible to the naked eye. The lady adjusts her glasses as she looks over her work, "How does that feel? Fits alright, my boy?"

"Hai, it does." Japan looks at himself in the mirror. He bows to Aimi, "Arigato."

I stand and smile at my friend, "You are looking handsome."

"Thank you, Alfred-san. For the suit as well, thank you."

"It is not a problem." I reach into my pocket and pull out my wallet. Thumbing through the bills, I eventually pull out a fifty, a twenty, and a five. I hold it out to Mama Aimi, "This is for your amazing work. Don't worry about the amount, keep all of it ma'am."

"Thank you, Alfred." Mama Aimi takes the money with a bright smile, "I will take some of the price off your next purchase."

"No, no. That is not needed Mama Aimi."

"Are you sure…"

I bow the best I can to her, "I am sure, ma'am. Do not worry about this, you've earned every penny."

The little lady took me into a powerful embrace, "Oh Alfred…I love you. You are like a son to me. I'm sure your parents are proud of the wonderful young man that they raised."

I chuckle and hug her back, "I'm sure they are."

Mama Aimi pulls away and pats my cheeks lovingly. She then turns to Kiku and makes her way to hug him. Kiku tenses up a little but allows her to hug him. Aimi does the same cheek pats to Kiku and says, "Now you come back and visit me whenever you are in town again. I'll have nice hot tea for the both of you."

"Yes, ma'am." Kiku smiles.

We finish our cups of tea and Mama Aimi gives us a box of sweets to take with us. She wishes us a safe journey as we make our way out. Kiku's face was glowing with a mix of emotions. He seems to have had an enjoyable experience with Mama Aimi but he suppresses his smile while in public. Once in the car and on the road to the airport, we discusses what Kiku plans on doing once he gets home. He tells me that he plans on resting for a few days at home. Then he'll go out and help with the rebuilding. Besides that brief conversation, we were silent.

Arriving to the airport, I check my watch. Ah, good we still have time. I take his luggage out of the back seat and we walk towards the entrance. Kiku seems to slowly get more and more excited as we drew nearer. I was glad to see color coming back into his face. We get processed through the front desk and checked out real quick through the security. It was awkward trying to explain to the staff that I was only seeing my friend off on his flight. I start getting the feel like I was forgetting something…hmmm…oh!

I stop Kiku just as we reach the seating area, "Hey, before I leave you. I want to give you one last thing."

"Another gift, Alfred-san?" Kiku looks at me with slight amusement, "I've never been given so many thing in such a brief period."

I pull out the small blue box and hold it out to him, "I hope you like it…its handmade and…"

Watching as Kiku opens the box, the nerves in my stomach knot up badly. He pulls out a hoop made out of fresh redwood, with twine webbing in the center and hanging from the bottom three eagle feathers with white and red beads above them. Kiku tilts his head as he looks at it.

"What is it?" He asks as he turns it over in his hands.

"A dreamcatcher." I tell him, "I was making me a new one recently…and I figure you would like one too. I'm not sure if you're superstitious but they help me…to you know…keep the nightmares away."

"Dreamcatcher? How does it work?"

"Well…you see…there is a tale in my lands that dreams are things that float in the air at night. Both good and bad dream enter our heads during the night. There was a spider woman who was a spiritual protector, and she would make webs to protect us from the bad dreams. As people started to spread out around the world, the Spider Woman found it difficult to protect people from the nightmares. So she taught the woman of the tribes how to make her dreamcatchers."

"That's a fascinating tale, Alfred-san." Kiku gives me a soft smile, "And thank you."

I smile, "You are welcome. If you want the best results, you'll hang it in the window of your bedroom. The bad dreams will get caught in the webbing then burn in the morning sunlight."

"How do the good dreams get through?"

"Good dreams have no problem with the webbing. They'll go through the web, down the strings and drip from the feather tips." I explain it to him and my finger traces the path good dreams take.

Kiku looks at it very closely, "This is very elaborate. You really made this yourself?"

"I know it's hard to believe, but yes." I chuckle, "All natural materials, all handmade. With this one I kind of made it to symbolize you a bit. I painted the clay beads white, red, and white kind of like your flag. Though the feathers are from a bald eagle, so you can have a little part of me."

"I'll be sure to give it a try, Alfred-san." Kiku gently places it back into the box, "Thank you very much."

"You are welcome, I hope it works for you." I tap my foot and check my watch. Damn, it's almost time for him to take off. I didn't want to leave him alone, but I didn't want to over stay. Looking at him, I can tell he is a bit anxious. His suitcase was being packed into the luggage area, now Kiku is just holding the box of sweets and his dreamcatcher. I hold out my hand to him, "I hope to do great things in the future with you, Mr. Honda."

Kiku was taken back for a second but he stood straight up and shakes my hand, "I hope for the same, Mr. Jones."

"Make sure to get plenty of rest and I hope to hear that you've had a good recovery."

"I will. You take care as well."

With that I pull myself away from Kiku. I can't hover over him from now on. Hopefully he will tell me when he is feeling better. I will do my best not to worry over him. My home will also feel a lot emptier without him there. I could never make a lot of friends and the only person who visits me on a regular bases is my brother, Matthew. Goodness, thinking on it now the last two or three visits from him was so that he could check up on Japan's treatments. Maybe I should invite him over for dinner one night and we can have a proper brotherly meetup. Knocking those thoughts around in my head caused me to zone out and I didn't snap out of it till I pull up in my driveway.

"Did I really go to the grocery store?" I think to myself as I carry the bags out of my car. Guess I would have to have gone since I have enough food for the next week or so. A loud meow comes from the nearby bushes as I struggle with my key and groceries. Looking over I see the large stray cat hop up onto my porch and start rubbing my legs; purring happily. I smile, "Hey buddy. Haven't seen you in a while. You've been studding around, tomcat?"

"Meow~" The cat says looking up at me. His markings were unique and seemed almost like he was me if I were a cat. I would often leave any scraps out for him and eventually basically became my cat. Once I get the door open, the cat runs inside and hops onto the sofa. He curls up against a pillow and goes to sleep.

"Just going to make yourself at home." I chuckle and shake my head.

I put the food away and head up stairs. Cooking dinner tonight didn't really appeal to me, wasn't very hungry. Once at the top of the stairs my eyes lock onto Kiku's old room. I walk over and open the door to get a look in. The bed is still freshly made and the window was still cracked open; a soft breeze pushing the currents up. My heart begins to hurt some as my mind remembers seeing Kiku struggling to sleep due to bad dreams and bad lungs. Even when his lungs healed, he looked in great pain while he slept. I wish I had finished the dreamcatcher before he left but it took longer to get the materials and put them together.

Something catches my eye that is laying on the nightstand. I walk over and see…a letter? A corner of the folded paper is slipped under the small tree on the stand. Taking a seat on the bed, I take the letter and read it to myself:

"America,

I know we've hadn't had the best relationship in the past, but you are right. It would be nice to start again. You don't think I could find it in myself to forgive you for what happened in the war, and at first I don't think I could either. It hurt me to see all that happened to my lands and people, but I will have to say that I understand you did what you had to win. I wish things could have ended things on better terms but that is the past now.

It was a surprise to me to see how you treat me after the war. Never have I been taken care of by a former enemy after a terrible war. The medicine, the money, the gifts. You are a kind man, and do wish we can form a lasting friendship. Thank you for all your help and care. Most of all, the last thing I want to finish this letter with is that…

Alfred-san, I forgive you."


	6. Chapter 6

Japan: Family, Part 1

I wasn't that nervous on the flight back home as I thought I would be. Not many people were on the flight and I was sat in the back…away from people. The food on the flight wasn't all that great looking, so I just requested some peanuts and a cup of tea. A soreness fell on my back after about an hour in the seat, but I felt no need of getting up. It was quiet most of the time except for whenever the baby that was on board with us. The mother of the child was so embarrassed and apologized heavily to the flight crew.

After a few more hours of flying, a rush of energy hit me out of nowhere. Almost like I drank a rich, dark cup of coffee straight…which I rarely do. Looking out the window I began to see familiar landscapes; I'm home. Mount Fuji comes into view as we reach the airport near Tokyo. The sun was setting making the mountain glow coolly and calmly. Everything else below was still looked to be rebuilding. It will take some time to get back on my feet properly. I have a few plans to make it a little faster however. When America was showing off his car, I took some mental notes on the design and function of the vehicle. I'm going to have to get one over here if I want to properly break it down and rebuild it. I could probably make it more efficient and a little less bulky. Production and trade would boost my economy really quickly if I'm able to get some factories built soon.

The plane lands and I take my bags to get off. I wasn't greeted by any government officials, instead I met with one of my many siblings. Korea bounds happily towards me with a bright smile, waving, and shouting my name. The greeting was odd because I had occupied his lands before and during the war. I would have expected a cold welcome months after my return but this was…strange.

"JAPAN-SAN!" Korea tackles me with a friendly hug. His height was a little greater than mine so I was engulfed by his embrace. Korea takes a step away from me, "It's good to see you brother! You're looking nice in that western suit. Did America give you that?"

"Yes, Yong Soo." I step back from him, "America did give me this suit. Could you speak softer, please?"

"Oh, yes. Sorry, now come on we have a lot to catch up on." Yong Soo takes me by the sleeve. He drags me along towards the direction of my home. My brother rambles on and on about what's been going on since I've been away. Yong Soo tells me how he wasn't just Korea anymore, "I'm going by South Korea now. I haven't seen any person for a so called North Korea yet…maybe there isn't one..? Vietnam has also been spilt into separate nations as well but there aren't two of her either…"

"Vietnam was split as well?" I wonder out loud, "America didn't tell me about that…"

"Yeah, it's been crazy over here ever since the war ended. China…he…he's in rough shape at the moment as well. His civil war has been rough on him…I haven't seen him since. And we have a new sister."

"What?! You just threw that in there like it was nothing! There's another nation…what's her name?"

"Taiwan. Her name is Taiwan. Though when she showed up, she wasn't young. She wasn't child sized, you know? Taiwan is a proper teenager. She said that's because she had split from Big Brother, and says that she'll grow into an adult once she gets an economy going. How do you figure that is possible?"

I blink at the thought how strange it was to hear all of that information. Honestly, my family hasn't always been the most…stable. China took me in when I was still rather young; he taught me language, math, and philosophies. I always seemed to be his favorite out of the bunch for a while. Korea on the other hand, China didn't really care for him at times. That led to Yong Soo hold a bit of dislike for me and any other nation that held China's approval. Now with our new sister, this Taiwan, Yong Soo didn't seem too bothered by her.

"When will I get a chance to meet Taiwan?" I ask Yong Soo.

He cracked a smile, "She's been at your home cleaning up since I can remember. She told me that you were her ally and she wanted to see that your home was nice when you returned from Mr. America's house."

"How could she be my ally if I've never met her?"

"She is an independent nation. The Chinese Nationalist members fled when the Communist started to take over on the mainland. There are still people fighting over who will be in control of China's mainland and she's not completely official just yet. I'm not sure what will happen if the Nationalist win the civil war, but for now it looks like she's sticking around."

The time we reach my home it's in the middle of the night. My small home has lights on and looks to be restored to its proper state. It was strange but good walking back into the place. Smelling of food within my house, I could feel my belly rumble. Korea pokes his head around the corners of the entrance room in looks of this Taiwan. Shuffling feet comes from the direction of the kitchen and the clinking of cups on a tray follow them.

A girl in a pink and white traditional dress comes into sight. Her eyes wide and happy with a smile to match. Ms. Taiwan looked very much like China, with longer hair and a slightly pale skin tone. However, Taiwan has a long curl that hangs in front of her face, much like Korea.

"Ah, big brothers! Welcome back home, Japan-nisan!" Taiwan bows to us in greeting, "Would you two like some tea? Dinner is almost ready, I hope you'll like it Japan. I'm not as skilled at cooking as big brother China but…"

I smile a bit, "I'm sure you are a wonderful cook, Ms. Taiwan. I would like some tea, yes, that would be nice."

The young woman hurries over to the table, and Korea and I kneel at it as Taiwan pours us some black tea. Taiwan smiles at me, "Oh, big brother, no need for formalities. You can just call me Taiwan or sister."

"If that would make you happy." I agree, "I will do that."

She hurries back off to the kitchen and Korea turns to me. He informs me, "She'll be representing The Republic of China at the whole United Nations meeting thing."

I blink and shake my head with a bit of surprise, "Oh, I completely forgot about that! America had mentioned that…that meeting is in a few weeks! Oh no…"

"Japan, take it easy. You need to relax for a little bit more. Those helpers that America has about and the money he is flowing in, you'll in much better shape sooner then you will expect. Honestly this is the first time that I've seen the winner pay debts to the loser."

"Will you be there Korea?"

"Don't really plan on it. I need to sort somethings out with this whole new North and South parts. Have fun though, tell Mr. America I said hello. Hopefully this thing will work better than the last idea America's bosses came up with. Hell, the last time he didn't even join the League of Nations."

"I'm sure this time it'll be different. America will sort things out…maybe we'll be at peace for a while."

"Maybe…"

We sat in silence for the next few minutes. There wasn't much we could talk about. Me and Korea were never close, both of us isolated others at our own points in life. He managed to remain reclusive while I was pressured into trade by the Europeans and America. The Hermit Kingdom they called Korea. What is going to come of him in the future with the medaling of his boarders?

Taiwan comes back in with a platter of food. Curry and rice with chicken and vegetables. It smells really good and it makes my stomach rumbles with excitement. We gather closely around the dining table and begin to eat. Not many words are exchanged and I found myself more involved with my food then I used to be. I end up clearing my bowl rather quickly; the rice and spices sit heavily in my gut.

"Oni-san, would you like some more curry?" Taiwan asks with a bit of concern, "I didn't realize that you were so hungry…I would have given you more."

"Oh…forgive me Taiwan-san." I come to my senses and remember my manners, "I've had enough, thank you. America had insisted I should always completely finish my meals, saying that it would help me recover faster. Cultural differences…that's all."

"I think I understand, yes. I had thought because of your long flight, you would be extra hungry…I just didn't expect you to finish off such a large bowl."

"Yes, my apologies."

"No, worries brother." Taiwan chuckles, "But there is more in the kitchen if you are still hungry. I can only assume that your stay with America has stretched your stomach some."

Korea mumbles something under his breath between his bites of food. I choose not to inquire further into whatever his statement was. Probably something perverted, knowing him. One time he had claimed my chest as his…which was an odd situation because we never really got along. The rest of the meal consisted of me and Taiwan exchanging pleasantries. I could see a kind heart in her and she seems undisturbed with the civil war going on in the mainland.

"I will take things as they come." She tells me, "I was a young nation state in China for a long time. With the influx of migrants coming in due to the communist revolts, I've grown. For a short time, I was a sort of another personality for China. He would constantly fight with himself and I eventually was able to split apart some, slowly gaining true antimony."

Korea sets his bowl down and sighs, "I'll be honest. In times like these, I'm happy Hong Kong is with Mr. England. I know he hasn't been completely shielded from this war, but at least he isn't constantly in the mix of things. Mainly England's soldiers are."

Both me and Taiwan nod in agreement. Hong Kong is an interesting case of nationhood. He's not really a nation, but he grew into a nation like state and is growing some under England's care. Hong Kong was a young territory when England took him after the Opium Wars with China. I haven't seen him in a while, and probably won't see him again in a long time. By that time, I probably won't recognize him or maybe I will. It's hard to assume with colonized states.

You can't truly kill off a heritage. Hints will always remain, and it's not always the same thing. With some groups it can be art, books, a language. Others…it could only be a person's body stature, face shape, or skin tone. History can never be truly destroyed, as long as people exist there will be someone to pass on the stories of the past. It just may not always be with words…but the past will remain.

I kind of zoned out for the rest of the evening. Going through the old motions of caring for my guest and then seeing them off. I closed the door as they disappeared down the pathway. It is time for me to take an evening rest. Taiwan had taken my bag into my bedroom, so I take my time to search through my bag in order to find my sleepwear. Nothing really seemed right at this moment. Could I really trust my new friendship with America? Will everything fall back into place as it was before? No…that would be too much hope.

Sleep was a fearful idea for me now. While in America's lands, I slept well too much of my surprise. Now that I'm home it scares. The sprits of the dead seem to tingle at my skin…still asking _why?_ The nights I was home before I was swept up by America, I had dreamt of people just turning into nothing…only _dust._ Fires endlessly raging in Tokyo…the atomic blasts…

The small box that America gave me falls from my bag and I slowly pick it up. Opening it, I take out the dreamcatcher he had given me. _So you could have a little part of me,_ America had told me when I asked him about it. It was something that is lovely made…a part of his culture. At least the one that was before Europe came involved in his lands. Though there were probably many…does America know all of them? Does he remember his past completely? He is still so young but he doesn't seem to know much of his native peoples…at least that's what he let on.

I walk over to the window and hang up the piece of craftsmen's ship in my window. America told me that would be the best place to hang it, so that the bad dreams would burn away in the morning's light. Perhaps it'll work and not be like those crazy tales that England believes in. My superstitions have faded as the modern age grew closer and closer. Things like monsters and ghouls didn't frighten me all that bad due to not seeing any about since my young days as a nation.

As I lay in my bed, the sense of exhaustion covered me like I haven't felt in a long time. My eyes grew heavy and I lay my head in the direction of the window. Sleep slowly took over me and the last thing I see might have just be the exhaustion playing its usual tricks. It appears that moonlight seemed to clump on to the webbing of the dreamcatcher, almost dew like in appearance. As it gathered, one small droplet starts to rolls down to the feathers; dropping as my eyes finial close.

Author's note: Sorry for the wait! I've been busy with college and band camp, but here's the chapter. It maybe short but I hope you all enjoyed.


	7. Chapter 7

America: Family, Part 2

The visions of my past kept my sleeping brain at ease. As my younger self, I'm thrown back to running around the house chasing my little brother, Canada. The poor guy wasn't as fast as I was back in those days, so I quickly tackled him as we entered the back garden. I laughed cheerfully as I tug at my little brother's hair as we wrestle about.

"Ow…ow!" Canada kicked his legs about trying to kick me off like an angry horse, "That hurts America! Don't make me tell big brother!"

I chuckle and stop pulling at his longer, French like hair, "Fine. Fine, you big baby."

Canada wiggles out from under me; his clothes and face covered in dirt. Tears brims his light purple eye. I couldn't make out if the tears are from pain, sadness, or angry. His golden hair sit close to his shoulders and a long curl bounced in front of his flustering face. Very rarely did I see my brother get so upset, so I'm taken aback by this scene.

"You're such a jerk, America!" Canada cried lightly as he spoke, "You don't have to be so rough on me just because you're stronger than me!"

"I'm…sorry." My heart aches as I realize that I could have really hurt my kid brother, "Please don't tell England! I'll make it up to you! We can do something you would like to do…if you would like that."

My little brother nods and stands up. Canada reaches over to me and I take his hand. Helping me up, Canada tells me about a recipe he had learned from his time with France. I was scared of cooking because I feared that I had inherited England's poor skills in the kitchen.

"I want you to help me because I don't think I could do it alone just yet." Canada tells me as we scooch chairs around the kitchen in order to make sure we could reach everything.

"France taught you how to cook?" I ask him.

"Well…not exactly. I just kind of watched him while he cooked. We weren't super close…as a matter a fact, I don't think he really noticed I was around."

"Oh…"

"England was the first person to actually _see_ me." He looks at me and sighs, "I know it's not France's, England's, and your fault for not seeing me as much as I wish you did. I'm just not very flashy…"

I pat my brother's shoulder for reassurance, "Don't worry, little brother! I'll make sure I'll always see you!"

Canada smiles at me, "Thank you, America! I'm sure we'll be by each other's sides forever, brother."

"Always!" I tell him. The rest of the dream was a blur of making some sort of French cake and it ending up a complete disaster. Batter and flour covered the kitchen and cake had boiled over the sides of the pan as it cooked in the wood burning oven which created a god awful burning smell that filled the house. Both of us burned our hands when we took it out of the oven, which caused little Canada to cry and whimper a bit as I cared for our burns. England had come back home that day bearing gifts from Europe. We thought it best to show off our creation to our stand in father figure; who was none too pleased with the presentation for a half sunken cake, filthy kitchen, and two small children with their hands bandaged.

I wake with a smile in the morning. That was one of the good memories from my past and I'm glad it got through the dreamcatcher. The little craft I had made hangs in the window and swings slightly due to the soft breeze fluttering into the room. It was exactly like the one I gave Japan and viewing it I can almost see the bad dreams burn off in the morning sun; that could have been just my tired eyes playing tricks. Jumping out of bed, I start off to the bathroom and think over what I was going to do today. Japan was gone…so I had no one to care for besides the fat cat that is asleep down stairs. No meetings were on the schedule till later on in this month for the United Nations thing. I had done my shopping yesterday…my hair doesn't need to be cut…hmph…I got nothing to do today that would be exciting.

The dream that I had comes back to mind. I missed my brother and my heart aches due to his lack of visits. The last few times Canada had visited he was there to check up on Japan and to see if the treatments were working…which they did work. I was jealous that I couldn't provide the care for Japan. It's me who was supposed to act as his hero…but then again…I did almost obliterate him. Shaking my head, I knock those thoughts away. I did what I could to make things up and in the end Japan forgave me.

Going through the motions of a shower, I think of inviting Canada over for dinner and a chat. We could talk over a plan for the United Nation meeting, talk over what happened in the war. Is it possible Canada would talk about his experience? He was in the war since the very being while I forced myself to stay out of it. Canada has a much closer relationship with both England and sometimes France. Our half-brothers, Australia and New Zealand, also had troops dragged into the war as well to help England. England had dragged everything he had into that stupid war for years before Germany turned against Russia; but it's not like Russia did much until winter hit and Germany's leader made a dumb military decisions. Well…it wasn't just Russia, but his whole union. I remember coming across my old friend Lithuania in Berlin when the west and east met there. Little Latvia was at Lithuania's side and so was Estonia; who hobbles along on a single crutch. I hadn't seen the three of them together before this point and it was almost heartwarming to see.

The memories of the war flow in and out of my head most of the day from then on. It only stopped when I called my brother. I paced back and forth as far as the cord would let me as the phone buzzes. Eventually, I reach him and things in my mind settle when I hear him talk.

"Hello?" Canada mutters in the phone, "America?"

"Hey, little brother." I chuckle lightly and put on a smile, "I was wondering if you would mind coming over to my place for dinner tonight!"

"Come over? Tonight? I'll see what I can do…I've just been a bit busy…"

"Aw, come on! It's been a long time since we've hung out. We can swap stories, discuss the upcoming meeting, or just have a good laugh! Please!"

"America…" I could hear him shifting his feet, "I'll…be over around there at eight this evening. Would that be good, eh? I just need to get some clothes ready and feed Kumajior."

"Awesome!" I smile, "See you then, little brother!"

He was the one to hang up and I found it sad in that fact. Usually we would chatter on for hours about little nothings; like foods we've tried or the humorous things our humans do. What was up with him? He seemed upset and more awkward than usual. Was it something I had done? Well, I'm sure we'll get into it when he gets here. We do tend to get into fights more so than we realize at times and it's away Canada gets his frustrations out besides the times in which he is at war. As brothers, we still love each other and plan to stand by each other's sides till the bitter end as we had once promised. But there are times where we just butt heads like our elder counter parts.

I slowly start pacing up and down my halls. My thoughts start racing as I ponder on why Canada was so abrupt with the call. He said he was busy…paperwork probably. That stuff is very time consuming but he can put it aside for an evening. But…what if it's something else? It could be something having to do with England, or maybe France? Was there things I wasn't communicated about? Heh, that would be impossible. I have my eyes and ears almost everywhere at the moment. Things are bumpy and things will only get worse, so I want to make sure everything is smooth between me and my family. Family…that's a strong term for nations.

Me and Canada are blood brothers thanks to our combined native heritage. We had been separated somehow, and had only met when England brought Canada home from the French and Indian War. Both England and France played a bit of a role in raising us and a lot of the nations proclaim the two of us are the inedible love children of the two rival countries. But blood between nations was something that bound us to each other tighter than anything. Things such as the Pan-Slavism movement, which pretty much help start off the First World War, was another way of Russia trying to form a "bond" with other Slavic peoples. Which worked because almost all of the southern Slavs ran to Russia for support whenever possible. A lot of Pan-Germanism was about when Germany was formed and throughout both of the World Wars.

Both those movements caused a strange tugging in my chest because I am a nation built by immigrants. Mainly Germans and Irish, but there are Slavs of all kinds in my lands and so many others. Entire time during the wars I could feel those who sympathized with those in their homelands. There were times where I felt that a twinge of wanting to help Germany during WWI…but I also knew those were just delusions and would never work with man in those circumstances. Strangely enough I got no such pull from the Japanese immigrants, so I felt no need to ridicule or fear them rising against me like I had done to my German immigrant children; I'll admit it now that that action was childish. I personally didn't want to put the Japanese immigrants in such harsh treatments but just took my leaders word and trusted him.

I start to recall all the moments that made stand by my brother and England. I held a great kinship with England even if it wasn't completely blood relation. England had raised me and taught me a lot of valuable stuff. Grant it, England was a shit father but at least he did what he could. Bad blood was present for a long time but when WWI was starting I felt a desire to help and I know it was hard on him for supporting France on the main lands. With my inner conflicts, I did what I could to remain neutral. Secretly I shipped supplies to England but Germany started to wise up on my so called "neutral actions". With the sinking of my ships and that stupid plan Germany wanted to do with Mexico caused me to break any sympathy for Germany. I found myself in the conflicts and didn't really gain much from them besides being taken out of my isolationist period. WWII had less of an impact on my sympathy meters for Germany and Italy, most certainly not with Japan either, because they didn't represent anything having to do with Democracy. Japan did the killing blow and got me into the war. Which is odd considering we're all kind of friends now, and that friendship will only grow stronger in the future. At least that's what I hope…if I don't get stabbed in the back again.

Japan was able to put on the image of being my friend up till a day or two before the bombing of Pearl Harbor. Feeling that we've worked out some of our differeces, I was almost confident in not being be hurt in such a manner; even though things were still rocky. Yet, the bombs fell and we came face to face on the shore. It was almost completely secluded from everything else…I was dragging a sailor on to the shore for safety. Footsteps behind me didn't cause much for concern. _"It's only another one of my men"_ I told myself so I kept my focus on trying to revive the man I drug out of the water. Nothing was spoken till I found myself with a blade through my lower back.  
 _"Forgive me, America."_ Japan's voice comes back at this moment, _"But this is the price of war."_

I shake my head and mutter myself, "I'm so dumb…so…so…stupid."

"Meow." The little fat cat was brushing against my legs. I look down and the markings on his face reminds me of little glasses on his face; a face that seems a bit concerned.

"I'm okay, buddy."

"Meow?"

"Yeah, I'm sure. I don't need that sass from you, big guy." I chuckle and pick up the hefty feline. The lump of fur purrs in my arms and I chuckle again, "I suppose you're mine now. I'll name you Hero. How does that sound buddy?"  
"Meow~." Hero purrs very loudly against my chest.

Looking around, I found that I had wondered into the kitchen. Always the freaking kitchen, I usually find myself here when I get stuck in the loop of anxious thoughts. Well, I need to cook dinner for tonight. Perhaps, I could do a beef roast. Canada likes hearty foods due to the freezing areas he tends to live in. Seriously why does he live in a freezing area? Insane person he is.

I take out the roast and place it into a large pan. Seasoning it and slipping it in the oven, I leave it to cook. Maybe after the next few hours, I'll check on it and then ready the vegetables. Ooo, I could make fresh bread as well. I love fresh bread…I just love food in general. Food slowly became a passion of mine, which is probably France's influence leaking in. Canada helped me some with my cooking skills but I've managed on my own for a while. I never really understood why but I find food as a comforting thing, and I must have an amazing metabolism for how much I do eat. I also work out like a champion as well…but there are times when the number on the scale doesn't match how I look. Oh well…I suppose I could find a new diet from my new friend Japan. He looks kind of like a girl from behind.

That evening was started by Canada rapping very lighting on the door. So timid…bless him. I hurry over to the door and open it up. Canada stood there with a small smile dressed in a red sweater and black pants. His pet polar bear was in his arms, which always baffles me to see. Grant it, Kuma isn't a completely grown polar bear but is close enough to putt Canada's personal strength into question. Those round frame glasses lay at the very top of the quiet nation's nose and casts slight shadows on his vivid purple eyes.

"Hey, I've been knocking for over an hour!" Canada lets out a small huff.

My eyes widen and I apologies, "I'm sorry, man. You need to knock louder!"

"I'm just messing with you." The young man laughs as he steps in. He lets his pet go and it quickly scurries off to my couch; spooking little Hero.

"Don't guilt me like that. You know how we…I…people tend to not notice you…"

"I'm just joking with you…" A bit of guilt is in his voice as well.

An awkward feeling settles around us. We sigh in unison and Canada starts picking the polar bear fur out of his sweater. Boy, this is going swimmingly.

"You hungry?" I ask him, "Dinner is more than ready."

"Oh absolutely!" Canada breaks into another soft smile, "I can smell it. Beef?"

"Yep!"

"Awesome!"

As I pull all the food together, Canada sets up the table. With everything laid out, me and my little brother sit down and start making our plates. Our focus ended up completely on the food till the table held nothing but scraps. Which the bear and cat happily stole from us. I let out an embarrassing burp that was mostly induced by soda. Canada belches in response and starts laughing; a laugh I haven't heard in a long time. His face turned a bright red with being so tickled. I just could help but to laugh too.

"What's so funny?" Canada chuckles.

"I dunno!" I grin, "Just needed a laugh I suppose. I've done a lot of thinking today since I don't have a guest here to distract me."

"Ah, I see. I'm glad I was able to pull away from my work to visit real quick but…"

"But what?"

Canada's face lost all the happy color and turned snowy, "You not the only one who's been doing a lot of thinking. I know you've been helping out a lot all over the world, which is very appreciated don't get me wrong, it's just…ugh…forget I've said anything. It doesn't matter."

I reach my hand over to take his but drew inwards. I frown, "You're my brother, of course it matters! Don't be scared to talk to me! Please…I hate it when you draw back."

"I'm fine. It's just you seem over your head again with all these plans you're doing. You always do things in an over the top measure…I just want you to not go overboard…"

"How are you asking this? As my brother? Or as your nation? A political move?" I snap a bit more than I wanted, but something struck my ego in the sense of him telling me to back off so he could step in and take over. Blood bonding us never stopped us from seeking ambitions that would benefit ourselves over anyone else. When it comes to the nitty gritty of things, a nation's self-preservation is the most important to us.

Canada sighs, "I'm asking you as your brother. I can tell you're not okay, I've been able to tell for a long time. All of this stuff you're doing sounds like a scream for help at times. I'm asking you to relax for a bit because you are running around like a chicken with no head."

"How would you know if I'm okay? You don't seem well put together yourself…you seem to be nesting Netherlands for a while longer. Isn't that straining on you? Do you care for Belgium and Luxemburg as well? You are overly concerned for England and France as well…I saw how choked up you got when we liberated France and…"

Just then Canada's eyes become distant…and sad. I struck a nerve but I couldn't say anything that would remove the emotional strainful memories from the war. My brother looks down and starts taking deep breaths. There he goes again…for growing into a pretty tough fighter he can still end up emotionally unstable. I heard people call the condition he goes through from time to time as "Shell Shock." It was something soldiers could get from being traumatized by war and it is something that supposedly will pass over with time…but Canada has been affected by this condition for years.

Gulping, Canada eventually looks at me, "Yes…I'm straining on what I can do to help. Needles in the massive haystack you've made though. The war has strained all of us…some more so but we are all brothers in misery in the end."

 _"Wow, what a recovery."_ I think to myself. I give a strong smile and say to my brother, "Yeah, you got a strong point there. I won't push the issue any more…and perhaps you're right. I should probably relax a bit myself and not be so hands on."

"Yeah…I'll admit something. I'm excited for this whole United Nations plan. Maybe it'll work this time and we all will be in a good condition to handle it."

"That's the plan."

"Yes. We all need to work together and make sure that we don't repeat what we've already done twice. Working together will be a godly gift it works…" A moment of silence came about again but Canada looks a little less worried or stressed now. Canada then fallows up with, "Do you miss it?"

"Miss what?" I ask him.

"Being little…only colonies. Nothing on your shoulders and life seemed more carefree."

"Yes and no. I miss having a somewhat family environment, but being on my own has its benefits. Speaking of which, are you independent yet?"

"Yes, I'm independent from England in away. We still have a commonwealth between us and Australia, New Zealand…and a few others I think? So technically, the British Empire has and hasn't fallen depending on how you look at it."  
We continue to discuss events and memories for the next few hours. That sort of made the evening a blur since we transitioned from several different rooms to clean up the mess and to have an evening's cup of tea. Some spots of the cleanup seemed almost like clockwork since we've worked in the kitchen so much together. It was lovely to be able to talk with him even if it started off a bit rocky. We sat on the couch with Kumajior and Hero laying on our laps. Chatting for a long time we both end up fall into a sleepy state, and I offer Canada the chance to spend the night.

"Thanks, but I have to decline." Canada says as he drags a sleeping polar bear into his arms, "I have a meeting around noon tomorrow."

"Come on man, I'll make pancakes! I know that's favorite!" I smile at him and get a slight giddy feeling. It was a similar feeling I would get whenever I made Japan food or giving him something. I love taking friends in and caring for them…though I don't always show it.

"You make it sound tempting but I can't. Thank you, really, but I have to go."

"Alright man." I say as we stand at the door, "I'll see you at the United Nations meeting then."  
"Yep." Canada smiles as he steps out, "San Francisco right?"

"You got it."

"Good night America…I love you brother."  
"Love you too, little brother. Good night and take care."

With that we part our ways for now. I hold the same hope for a time of peace to come, but sadly I'm not as hopeful as my younger brother. A cold chill just kept growing up my spine and I know nothing of good will truly come for the world in the next decades. That night my dreamcatcher seemed to let a bad dream get through and a haunting sound of a casting curse:

 ** _"Kol, Kol, Kol, Kol."_**


	8. Chapter 8

Author's note: Here's a chapter a bit earlier than I expected it to get done. Since school will be starting soon for me, I might not get a lot of time to write so here's a little treat for you guys. Enjoy!

Japan: The Fracture

My country is growing rapidly. Industry was building with the factories that are built. I managed to write down the plans of the car America had showed off to me. Also, in the process of unpacking my bag I found the radio that was in my room in America. A small note was attached to the radio that read in broken Japanese: "I figure you would like to have this." I shook my head and decided to crack open and deconstruct it. After those blueprints were created for the radio, I handed it off to a factory owner so it can be produced. The influx of American goods and trade help bring my economy back up.

The emperor has invited me to the palace for a friendly meeting and to discuss what we will do in the up coming years. Even though we are reinventing our government, the emperor is still around; as promised from America. Walking through the palace doesn't hold the same weight as it once held. Sure it was still full of guards and strong people of influence, but yet they are all just symbols and there for old times' sake. I still take the chance to walk alongside the young ruler discussing the plan for the future. I was also reunited with my old pet dog, Pochi, in the process. The emperor told me that he had my pet taken in once I vanished off to America inexpertly.

"I wanted him to be in safe hands until you returned." The emperor tells me as we enter the royal tea room, "He has been waiting your return."

"Ah, thank you." I smile softly as I look down to my pet, "I have missed him."

We kneel at the table that lays in front of an open door to the royal gardens; Pochi crawls under the table to take a nap while we discuss. The place was still gorgeous to view despite the horrors that occurred nearby. The passive colors of blues and greens gives a calming effect to all who usually walk in here. Rich brown woods were used to make the smooth floor and the accents to the generally white walls. I find that our royal palace seems to be less flashy to those in western countries. Servants gather and start serving us tea with treats then retreat back into other area of the palace; leaving me and the emperor alone.

"Our rebuilding and production is increasing at a remarkable rate." Says the emperor, "I am very happy with that."

"As am I." I smile into my cup of tea, "America was bit of a fool in giving me some information on his vehicles and a radio. I'll make a safe assumption that producing electronics and automobiles will prove a great economic gain for us in the future."

"How was America?" He asks me.

"The person or the place?" I question to make sure we are on the same level of thinking.

"I meant the place. I forget about how the relations are with your kind…forgive me."

"It's okay, I sometimes for get myself as well. As for America, the place, it's very lovely though I didn't see much of it during my stay. The person that is America is peculiar in ways. He is still so young and yet seems to hold some wisdom to him."

"Are you happy with our new alliance?"

"Happy isn't what I would call it right now. However, I do see great penitential in our friendship. I can for see a long lasting relationship with the Americans."

The ruler takes a drink from his tea and then further asks, "Can you be sure on this? Ever since we've met the Americans we've been on unsteady ground. The war is only on sample of that."

"I understand that concern." I tell him, "I've been asking myself that as well. However, I've spoken with America and I know that since we've fought with them…they respect us a lot more. We are on equal standing, at least…in America's eyes, as in the person. I don't know what his people think…I hope it's good."

"Me as well, sir. We have grown much faster thanks to his support in our economy. America seems like a strong ally in what could come."

"Do you speak of the conflicts to the west? Do you mean my…brother?"

He slowly nods, "I fear that those who are to the west of us under the Communist influence will cause a greater disturbance. I do not feel that any of those Communist can be really trustful…"

The timing couldn't had been more perfect for what happens next. Another servant steps in and hurriedly walks over to us. She stops and bows saying, "Excuse me, your highness, but there is a guest who wishes to speak with Mr. Japan. He claims to be his brother…? A Mr. Wang?"

My eyes go wide and I look between my emperor and the young woman. The emperor nods and says, "Let him enter."  
"Yes, sir." With that she hurries back over to the door she enters and lets in my eldest brother.

China walks in dressed in his green military uniform, a red arm band wrapped around his left arm. His long dark hair is pulled back and a military cap is hung low on his head; as if China was trying to hide his face. The Chinese man's skin was sickly pale from what I can see of it. A sorrowful feeling washes over me because I know what it is like to go through an internal conflict. I too would hide away and not let anyone see me…for years at a time. China slowly makes his way to the table and takes a seat with us. The emperor shifts uncomfortably and glances at me to say the first words whilst the servant pours my brother a cup of tea. Yet, it's my brother who speaks first.

"It has been awhile." China says in a raspy voice, "I'm sorry for interrupting your reunion, but I've been yearning to see my little brother."

"So, it has been awhile, brother." I say to him, "Are you feeling well? I know the civil war has been hard on you."

China clears his throat some and turns slightly to the emperor, "If you don't mind I need to speak with my brother alone. I wish to discuss some personal stuff with him."

"I…I understand." The emperor rises and takes a step back, "I'll leave your two with yourselves."

The ruler walks out of the room and China moves over so that we could look at each other face to face. However, Chain keeps his head down in order to keep me from seeing his face. I also noticed that his hands are twitching and his palms are clammy.

"It is nice to see you again, Japan." China tells me with just barely raising his eyes, "The last we met wasn't in the best circumstances, but this is a friendly meeting I wish to have. I wish to discuss on what our futures might hold."

"Yes, that sounds reasonable. I do have to say that I am very surprised that you were able to make the journey here." I say to him with genuine concern.

"Don't worry about me little brother, it was nothing. The civil war is nothing for me…I've been through so many at this point." He reaches to his neck and started to scratch at it. I was able to see his face just long enough to see sweat beads rolling down his cheeks and also a sickly look to his skin.

China wasn't hiding anything. I frown at him and couldn't hold my tongue, "You're using again, aren't you?"

"What? No…no! I mean…yes…it's just to ease the pain of the civil war for the moment. I'm not here to discuss that…"

"I thought you completely let that shit go after you lost a war over it! And our own brother!?"

"DON'T REMIND ME!" China shouts and quickly rises to his feet. Too quickly in fact that it caused the older nation to double over and starts to gag. I move to his side and slowly lead him back into a comfortable sitting position. I remove his cap to see his forehead dripping with sweat; indicating it has been a while since his last dose of Opium. He takes deep breaths and shakily holds on to me; tears comes to his eyes and he whimpers to me, "I'm…just in…so much pain. A whole part of me has completely split from me…I needed something to ease it…"

"I thought with everything you've been through with England…it would not be as tempting to you."

"But it just makes everything go away…" China lurches over and gags a few more times but doesn't vomit. His stomach must be empty due to the lack of food in his nation.

I couldn't help but too embrace him and he returns the hug. We remain there for some time, which allows China get rid of his tears. Why does it have to be this way? The connection still between us was slowly growing weaker and we both know it at this very moment it could break for good. Our relationship was fractured for a long time but now with conflicts of the rise of Communism in Asia…I could sense that we all will be, and are, taking sides.

"Japan…" China pulls away and looks up at me. His eyes are puffy from crying and under them are black circles due to the possible insomnia caused by the Opium. He lets out a deep sigh to regain his nerves then continues, "About the civil war…I'm going to be okay. Russia has said that it'll be a good thing in the end and is caring for me till it's over…I'll stop using once it's over. This time for good, I promise! I just need you to trust me on this little brother."

"Russia is the one who is dosing you?" I ask him raising eyebrow, "Don't you think he is doing that to have you under his thumb?"

"He's not the one giving me the drugs! I have some stored away and started yearning to get some pain relief after a meeting with Russia…I don't know what caused it but all I know is that whatever tea I was given reminded me of Opium."

"And that didn't seem suspicious to you at all?!"

"It's not what you think! I trust him…Russia has been a good friend to me…much better one then you ever where now that I think of it!"

"I don't think you can trust him." I warn my brother but China took offense at that.

China gives me a cruel glare, "Oh? Is that what America convinced you of when you were with him? I frankly don't think you can trust America! Don't you think he's taking advantage you with the state that you are in now? Are you slipping him some favors for the continued help, so he wouldn't leave you in a pile of ash?"

Just then everything that I held for my brother disappeared. A feeling of concern still lays in my heart but the fracture that was there is now fully broken. We look at each other and are now a good distance apart. I could ask him why he's so trusting of Russia…of the Soviets. In return, he would ask the same of me trusting America. Both of us will say that we trust them because they are supporting us. Russia fully approves of the Communist uprising and is probably whispering into China's ear to let it happen so that my brother would no longer be in pain. America, even though had been my enemy not so long ago, has been kind to me in the proceeding cleanup of not only my nation but the nations of my allies as well. Taking sides against each other is something we've done before.

In my younger years, I had completely cut ties to him. Throwing out the years of teachings China gave to me, I created my own language and culture. China had deeply disapproved of this and practically casted me out, but still secretary wanted to keep me by his side. We did trade from time to time and sort of grew a new friendship…until I grew the desire to expand. That led to me taking all of Korea's lands and even pushed inwards on to China's. My conquests we're left unmatched until America's involvement and the eventual add on from the Soviets near the end. I can tell that China has not forgiven me for any of these actions, even if he desires to do so. The prices of war…and so here we sit because of it.

"I am confident that America is doing what he is doing out of the goodness of his heart." I tell my brother, "I haven't given him any favors. I don't expect that you have given Russia any favors either."

"I have not, though I was more than grateful when he helped knock you out of my boarder even though he was a few years late…" China growls, "The one you ally yourself with almost blew you to bits."

"You speak the truth. Yet, I believe me and America have put differences behind us…we shall be strong allies for a long time."

"Then that will be our differences." China slowly stands and regains his complete composer as if had only just walked in. The sickly look that was apparent before has suddenly vanished and the setting sun has made him appear to glow red. As sudden stern since of confidences in his voice as he speaks, "We will remain on opposite sides once again. Though I should have guessed considering once you were swept off."

I stood up with him and state, "Your civil war isn't over yet. Communism could not prove victorious, and where will you be then?"

"Doubting over the strength of the common man is not wise. I know now with the birth of Taiwan, that I will not be what I was, and you know that as well. I am a whole person once more and no longer fighting with a broken part."

"She is your old Republic. What does that make you then?"

"I'm sure America will call me something with distaste. But what stands before you is Communist China. A Red China. I am still the China who raised you…I am still the over 4,000 year old figure…yet I am not either."

"Just another reincarnation, isn't it? Same soul but different body…almost."

"I'm not the only one going through such a change. You have as well, so is many of our brother nations."

"The whole world is, I suppose. We are all taking sides on whether we are Communist or Capitalist…I've been sensing this when I was with America. And you will have to admit you've sensed it with spending time with Russia."

China nods, "I can feel myself changing…and I'll tell you now that the reason I am not part taking in the United Nations meeting is because America knows my outcome; is fearing of having another Communist nation sitting at the table. He is doing it to make the Soviet Union weaker. Now tell me, is that fair to you? Is that really a united world?"

"I do not think I could give a good answer at this moment." I tell him, "I am still taking in this new state of the world."

"Then you will know soon." China turns his back to me, "Now, brother, I have to part with you. My lands need me and I have another little brother to look over."

"Another…brother?"

"Ah, yes. Little North Korea needs my guidance." China gives me a sideways glance and smile, "Perhaps this one will not be as much as throne in my side as the other."

Without much else to say, he leaves. A bitter taste sits on my tongue because I knew the man who entered was not the same man who left. It was almost bizarre. Seeing his still fragile mental state changing from desperate to confident was almost like a coin being flipped. A shift must have occurred in the civil war caused that. The way he spoke was that of someone who was very sure of the outcomes with their own fate. Then there was the mention of North Korea…does South Korea know of the other's existence now? Why did Korea get the same effects of being split like China has gone through? Was it because it was so quick? China had stated North Korea as _his_ little brother and not _our_ brother. Is that because the North half is a Communist state…? So many questions…and there are probably so many more that should be asked. Sadly, I don't think I'll get the proper answers I want.


	9. Chapter 9

America: The Meeting, Part 1.

I was in charge of setting up the room for the first meeting of the United Nations. It was a conference room in San Francisco with a large table with a dozen or so chairs encircled around it. Each chair has a glass of water in front of it, but there is coffee and other snacks near by if people wanted them. It'll be the first time all of us have met together in a long while. My boss told me I should greet my guest as they arrive. Checking my watch I see that…shit! It's almost time! I adjust my bright red tie and brush anything that could be on my blue suit. Must look proper for the meeting, both England and France would get on to me for not looking my best.

Gazing out the window, I see a few black vehicles start pulling up. The first of the people who approach the build are England and France; both dress in reasonably nice suits but both still look war torn. France is hobbling along with crutches and every now and again will stubble; England does what he can to keep his old friend on his feet. Only problem is that England's right arms is still in a sling. It hurts me to see them in such states. They always appeared to be so strong in my youth that sometimes the illusion will kick in once more. Sadly, the illusion has been officially been broken for good. I hurry over to the door so I can meet them when they get here. The both of them make their way to me. England was none to please with me when he sees me just standing there.

"You wanker!" He growls slightly, "Can't you see we're struggling here!"

I rush over and help keep France balanced, "Sorry, England. I wasn't quite…"

"Save your breath."

France was much kinder, "Thank you, mon cher. Don't worry about that Brit, he is just grumpy from the flight in, dear."

"I can see that." I chuckle along with France and England huffs. The walking started to weight on France's weak legs. So, I decide to help by carrying the other nation to the meeting room. France happily acts over dramatically and quotes some line from a play in French. England mumbles something but I didn't catch it.

They get settled together at the table. England got up and grabbed some coffee for the both of them. A conversation broke out between the two older nations and it was all in French…which I'll admit I'm not an expert in. So, I move back towards the door to find Italy and Germany walking up the hall. The two of them walked closely with each other, I think Italy was even holding the German's hand. Italy was mainly talking about what has been going on since they last visited. Once they reach me, I shake hands with them; Italy does the kiss on the cheek thing that's common of romantic countries. France did it too but I never really noticed it because I was close to him since I can remember. Italy I wasn't used to doing that since we're not close.

"Ah, you two are looking so much better." I tell them once our passive greetings were over, "Much healthier."

"Thank you, the rebuilding is going swimmingly." Italy smiles, "We should be okay here in a few years."

"Ja." Germany agrees, "My automotive industries should be coming back up."

"Ve~, you make the best cars Germany."

I chuckle a bit, "Maybe we could race some time Germany. Cause I must say, my cars aren't too either."

And for the first time in a long while, I saw Germany smile and respond, "That sounds like some fun. Surely, I will win."

"We'll see about that, war machine."

"Ve~." Italy hums a bit, "When will Japan be arriving, do you know America?"

I shake my head, "I'm not sure when he will be arriving. However, sad to say Canada will not be actively joining us today. Something has come up on his end of things."

"I believe I remember him." Germany scratches his chin, "He freed the Netherlands…"

"Yes, that was my brother who did that."

"Ja…is the Soviets coming?"

"Yeah, at least from the last I heard."

"The whole Union?"

"Not sure." That answer didn't satisfy the German but he didn't respond crudely. Those two nations made their way into the meeting room and greet with England and France. I smile slightly as I see them sitting around and talking to each other. They seem to swap through different languages rapidly but yet know exactly what each other are saying.

I look back down the hall and see the shy Asian nation of Japan. My heart thumps and I felt a slightly flustered. He was dressed in the suit I had him fitted in, hair looked to be freshly cut, and his scars are almost gone. Japan was quite cute to look at when he started to look flustered as well. Following shortly behind him, is who I presume is Ms. Taiwan. She was a beautiful young woman and seeing her in awe of her new surrounding made me smile. Her ruby gown fell to the floor and her hair is braided back with grace. Large brown eyes looking at every inch of what's around her. They approach me and Japan bows to me; I couldn't help but to bow as well.

"Hello, America." Japan says, "It has been a little while."

"It has. You look well." I tell him. I turn to Taiwan and offer my hand, "and you must be Taiwan. You look lovely."

Taiwan places her hand in mine and I kiss it out of old habits. She giggles a bit, "Oh, I was expecting a hand shake."

"I can shake your hand as well." I say shaking her hand lightly, "The kiss thing is what gentlemen do."

"That's cute." Taiwan chuckles, "I'm very flattered. It is nice to finally meet you America. Japan has spoken a lot about you."

I smile towards Japan, "Really? I'm flattered by that."

Japan shifts his weight a bit, "Ah, Taiwan…would you like too met the others?"

"Oh! Yes, that sounds nice." Taiwan smiles brightly and Japan guides towards the others.

He shoots me a look saying, _"I'll talk with you later."_

 _"Sure no problem."_ Was the sort of smile I shot back. Taiwan hurries over and starts shaking hands with everyone; France and Italy both turned on their charm to try and flirt with her but she played innocent to it. The sound of running footsteps draw me away from the scene and I see my old friend Lithuania hurrying down the hall.

He stops in front of me and takes a few breaths, "Oh man…I never thought I would find the meeting room."

"Well, you found it." I smile at him, "How's things were you are?"

"Oh things…are alright…" Lithuania straightens up and sighs, "Just stress of the war."

I pat him on the shoulder, "Russia has be rough on you, hasn't he?"

Just then a familiar cold, yet cheery, voice hits my ears, "America, haven't you learned to keep your hands off of other people's territories?"

I look further down the hall to see Russia walking causally down the hall. He is extremely well dressed in a black suit with silver accents to it and freshly slicked back hair. A large fur coat (it looked to be some form of bear hide) is wrapped around him comfortably; why he even had it on I don't know. His milky white skin seems to make him ghost like in the artificial light. At his left side, he walks arm in arm with his beautiful, elder sister Ukraine. She is dressed rather lavishly as well; in a long black dress, silver necklace, a smaller woman's fur coat, and her hair in tight curls around her face. Little Latvia was to his right carrying both his suitcase and what I assume to be Ukraine's hand bag. I take notice in that both Latvia and Lithuania are in a water down version of Russia's own suit; black jacket and pants, a silver tone shirt, and black tie.

The group reaches us and I remark, "Oh, I'm sorry. I just wanted to have a pleasant conversation with a fellow nation."

Russia gives a slight smile, "Ah, I see. Care if I ask you about what you've done with the territory I pretty much gave to you? It has been almost a hundred years since we've negotiated for it, and I haven't heard any news on it."

"Now that you've mentioned it, I plan on making it a state here soon. But I'm pretty sure even if you hadn't have sold it to me for pennies, you still wouldn't have it. It would probably be Canada's."

"Ah, yes. Or I would still hold the land, then I would be much closer to your little brother. I could be able to invade into his lower regions just to annoy you; though I'm sure he would like it."

"Yeah, sure." I feel my face start burning with a mix of embarrassment and anger. How dare he talk of my brother in such a manner!

"On another hand, is your brother here? I would like to congratulate him on his victories in the war." Ukraine quickly diverts the subject.

"No, he has another task at hand." I tell her with a smile, "but he has asked me to send his greatest apologies, and how he hates missing the chance to see you."

Ukraine blushes a bit, "How sweet of him."

"Well, I must ask how you are recovering in Hawaii." Russia steps in, he himself getting a bit flustered and in need of want to change the subject. He probably had an image of Canada going full France on his sister. Oh…god…now that image got in my head…gross.

"I'm recovering nicely." I say.

Latvia decided to jump in, "Yeah, we kind of knew…mmph!"

Lithuania cut him off by covering the smaller nation's mouth, "Ah well…what Latvia is trying to say is that if we knew about it we would have probably stopped it or let you know about it…yes!"

Russia didn't seem too impressed with either of them and processed to say, "Well, my home front is recovering nicely. However, Estonia is working on a project right now. Just a bit of training that Belarus is overseeing; that is why neither of them could make it today."

The way he said it made both of the Baltic States to flinch and Ukraine turn her head from her brother. I'm assuming that the _training_ is more like a _punishment_. Russia's chilling smile returns to his face and looks at me in the eye; a deep chill runs down my spine and I swear I see almost a red glow surrounding him.

"Well." I say returning the smile, "We have a meeting that needs to begin. Shall we?"

"We shall." And with that the last of the nations gather in the room, and the first meeting of the United Nations will begin.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's note:** Sorry for not posting in awhile! School has kept me busy! I hope you all enjoy this new chapter!

Japan: The Meeting, Part 2

I lead Taiwan into the meeting room shortly after greeting with America. France and Italy took quick notice in my little sister. The Frenchman's eyes turned alluring and a flirtatious smirk spread on his lips. Italy smiles brightly and fixes his tie. Me and Taiwan take a seat and France decides it would be a great idea to try and charm her.

"Bonjour, Mademoiselle~." France's voice is smooth and low, "You must be Ms. Taiwan. It is a pleasure to meet such a stunning woman on this beautiful day."

"Ciao~! Ciao~!" Italy butts in, "I am Italy! You are a beautiful bella~! It is such a pleasure to finially meet you, Ms. Taiwan."

Taiwan blushes brightly, "Oh, such forward greetings. Haha~, I'm very flattered with your comments."

England's face said how embarrass he is with France at this point. His eyes already held the weariness of the war but the blush rushing to his cheeks made me feel great sympathy for my old English friend. England turns to my sister and says, "I apologies for my friend here. He can't seem to help but to flirt with anything that moves."

France glares at England, "Rude, Angleterre. Very rude my friend. I only wish to complement a beautiful lady."

"I highly doubt that is the reason why you are speaking to her."

"How would you know my intentions?"

"We've known each other for centuries! You really think I don't know your intentions? I've seen more subtlety in a children's book!"

"Why you!" France grabs a hold of England's collar and pulls him closer; making them face each other nose to nose.

The two nations almost started physically fighting but Germany clears his throat, "Pardon, those two Ms. Taiwan. They have always been a bit rough with each other."

With that comment, the two other nations let go of each other and let out harsh huffs of air. Germany gives a small smile, "I will personally like to welcome you to the world platform. I am…"

"Mr. Germany, yes I know of you!" Taiwan smiles back, "Japan has told me a lot about you. Though I must say that it was a dumb tactical move to declare war on America when America went to war with Japan."

The German gave a light laugh, "Ah, yes. It was, but it was out of the alliance I had with Japan. It was sort of out of friendship. But hindsight is twenty-twenty, ja?"

I nod, "Yes. It sure is clearer. I will admit; I really underestimated America's strength and speed."

England and France give side glances at each other; both seeming to be in a silent agreement. It was a great relief on them when America came rushing in to save the day. I actually did _them_ a favor when I bombed Pearl Harbor. I had triggered the events that lead to the Allies victory. If I had left America well enough alone, he might have just remained neutral. Europe would have fallen under German's rule and I probably would have expanded into all of China. But…as I think of all the horrors that both me and Germany had made, I'm glad America brought a halt to our conquests.

My heart started to beat a bit faster…the temperature had dropped suddenly. Everyone turns their eyes towards the door. Russia and other parts of his union are walking in. Russia has dressed himself handsomely, but he appears more like a crime boss than someone who here to discuss peace. His sister, Ukraine, is dress nicely along with his servant states. The taller of the servant states takes Ms. Ukraine's coat and helps her with her chair like a gentleman; while Russia walks over to me and Taiwan. The large man looks me over and offers a hand to Taiwan.

"You must be Taiwan." Russia says, "I am Russia of the Soviet Union, it is a pleasure to meet you."

Out of politeness, Taiwan take his hand and allows Russia to kiss it. Taiwan looks to the side with a little embarrassment, "It is nice to meet you, Mr. Russia."

"Da, care if I ask you, where is China?"

"I am China, Mr. Russia…"

"In a way, yes, you are China. But you are not…" Russia eyes wonder off a bit and then focus back on Taiwan, "You are not him."

Taiwan's own eyes fall down to her lap, "I can understand that…but…"

"No, matter. Don't worry about that right now, dear. Me and China shall be close once again; I'm sure very soon as a matter fact."

Anger boils a bit in my chest. I don't want Russia close to China…but I can't really do much for my brother. We are no longer close to each other, voice is no longer of use to my brother's decision making. However, I know that Russia is manipulating China. I just don't know how yet. Russia casts a glance in my direction and smirks.

"Ah, yes, Japan." He says with a bit of amusement, "It is good to see you again, I hope the radiation sickness has subsided. Would hate to see you carried off by the _hero_ again."

"I am well, Mr. Russia." I tell him, "I believe it is I who should be asking if you are well. The war was the harshest on you."

Russia cracks a smile, "Is that so? At least I haven't had the world's most dangerous weapon dropped on me. I must say though, that weapon was impressive."

"It will take you a long time to get one!" America's voice calls from the head of the table. America's face looks slightly annoyed, "If you ever get that far…commie."

Russia nods and says, "Ah, we'll see."

The Russian made it to the other end of the table were the dark hair servant nation helps with the larger man's chair. The servant nation then stood beside Russia nervously as if he was waiting for permission to take his own seat. The rest of us nations felt the air grow cold and we all look at each other. However, America continues with the starting of the meeting. He raises to his feet and addresses us in a very proper and adult manner.

"Ahem." America clears his throat, "Now, I will like to welcome all of my fellow nations to this very special meeting. We are here to form the United Nations, an organization that seeks to unify and create diplomatic relations for the nations of this world. All in hopes of creating ever lasting peace among each other and our peoples; especially in the eve of such a horrific war that has been known in our modern history. Atrocities and tragedies have been committed to and by all sides of this last war…and this organization shall be a way to prevent anything like that ever happens again. I thank all of you for coming today and I hope this meeting shall be the start of a new day."

A few of us nations clap politely towards America; though those in the Soviet Union didn't clap…even though it looked as if those, who are not Russia, like they we're about too. America slowly sits back in his seat and shuffles his papers and notes. A small smile comes across his lips and proceeds with talking on how the United Nations will function:

"Now, there are eight of us who will head this organization. Those being me, England, France, Japan, Taiwan, Germany, Italy, and the Soviet Union. Yes, the Soviet Union shall be counted as a single nation. We will be called the G8, and we have the ultimate decision in any world event. We all must agree on any action we will take." America went on and on about the rules and what issues we will meet on and work on.

Russia hums loudly to catch our attention. Once we all looked at him, Russia states, "What of China? Aren't we missing China, da?"

"You only wish for China to be here." America tells him, "Well at least _your_ China. We have Taiwan, she is pretty much China."

"My bad, I just wanted to recognize that you don't have the full picture of the world in your court."

"I see."

"So said the blind man." I over hear England mutters towards France who nods in agreement. I don't know what he meant by that exactly, but I can see why England said such a thing. America had brushed off what Russia commented on with ease and rattles off more points of the United Nations' purpose. Other nations would speak up and ask what would become of situations in the future. The major one coming from Germany.

"America, pardon me for interrupting." Germany states, "But what will be the plan for German occupation? I know we discussed those terms a while back…but with this United Nations I thought…"

"I understand your distress, Germany." America offers sympathy, "But we will discuss that along with other political issues at another time. We have to get all of ducks in a row before we can start putting a lot of things in motion. But trust me, Mr. Germany, we will discuss your problem."

"As you wish, America." Germany's eye shifted over at Russia with a bit of concern and then back into his lap. I notice Italy taking Germany's hand into his own, an attempt to comfort his friend. The pain in Germany's darken eyes tells me what the issue is; it's of his brother Prussia. A brother Germany hasn't seen since the end of the war and only god knows what the Soviet Union is doing to him.

"But for now, let's call a lunch break and return around thirty after noon." America pipes up with a goofy smile, "Meeting dismissed for now."

As everyone started to get up and shuffle out, I choose to remain in my seat and write down some thoughts. I wasn't exactly hungry and I want some time to myself. Taiwan asked me if it was okay if she went with to eat with England and France. I saw no problem with it and England promised to be the barrier between her and France. America, on the other hand, had other plans for me. Seeing him from the corner of my eye, America makes his way to me with the same goofy and youthful smile he had when he dismissed the meeting. I find it enduring and sort of cute, his smile.

"Hey, Japan." America speaks in a lighter tone towards me then what he was speaking with during the meeting, "I was wondering if you want to grab a bite to eat with me."

"Ah, I'm not hungry, sorry." I tell him.

"How about you just tag along? England and France went out together with Taiwan; Italy and Germany also went off together. I would have asked Lithuania and Latvia, but they are kind of forced to follow Russia around. I really don't want to be by myself."

His eyes grow wide like a begging puppy, and my heart wouldn't let me say no to such a face. I let out a small sigh and close my note book, "Sure, I'll tag along."

"Cool!" America takes my arm and drags me along, "My stomach was just going nuts, and I know this great place with hamburgers and milkshakes! Oh, I'll buy you a milkshake if you're not very hungry!"

 _"But I'm lactose intolerant…"_ I think to myself but I give a small, quite laugh, "Sure, that sounds nice."


	11. Chapter 11

America: Lunch

Me and Japan sit in a small family diner. Gazing at the menu I could feel my stomach rumbling; I had called for the lunch break about thirty minutes early because my nerves started to make me feel really hungry. Japan taps his fingers on the wooden table top. He hasn't even picked up the menu that was given to him. I suppose he really isn't hungry.

Folding my menu in front of me, I smile at my friend, "I think I'm going to get double burger, French fries with chili and cheese, along with a large chocolate milkshake. What about you?"

"Just hearing your order made me full, Amer…Alfred-san." Japan says as he flips open his menu a glances over all the delicious options. The other man didn't to impress with his choices, "I don't think I'm going to get anything."

"Not even a shake?"

"Well…um…I don't think I've ever had one?"

"What?! You've never had a milkshake? They're just so creamy and smooth…I'm ordering you one. What's your favorite flavor of ice cream?"

Japan seems uncomfortable with the proposition but goes along with saying, "Vanilla, I would say. It's usually what I eat whenever I have ice cream. I don't eat it or drink milk that often because…"

"Oh, I see. Tummy issues. I understand, dude."

"I'll try it though. If I don't finish it you can have it if you want."

"Alright." I give him a thumbs up. Our waitress comes by with a bright smile and ask for our order. I rattle off my extreme sized order and made sure I tagged on, "My friend only wants a vanilla shake, make it a small. Dairy doesn't always sit well with him."

The waitress gives a warm smile, "I more than understand. A lot of his people come in here and have the same problem."

"Thank you for understanding, ma'am." Japan pipes up shyly.

She nods slightly but keeps her eyes on her notepad, "It's no problem, dear."

The waitress leaves and I looked over at Japan. His face was a bit red that was probably due to him breaking out of his shy shell. I'm hoping to break that shell a little more to grow our friendship. Okay…so what do friends talk about?

"So how's the rebuilding going?" I ask him quite abruptly. So much so that he flinched; great I blew it didn't I?

Japan shifts in his seat but smiles, "It's going well. We are getting along wonderfully. There are factories coming up every day."

"What kind of factories?"

"Cars and electronics. I would like to thank you for those ideas."

I blink milling things over in my head, then it clicks, "Oh…wait. You're stealing my ideas!?"

"Well, breaking down your products and rebuilding them for knowing how they function and how they can be reinvented for better users. If that case, yes, in a way."

"You sneaky, little man." I laugh.

"I am the home of the ninja, remember." Japan put his hands together and bows.

"Only now I do." We share a chuckle. Once that dies down, I notice that there's a dim gleam of sorrow in Japan's rich eyes. That could be from a whole bunch of things. Dare I ask? Is it my fault?

"Alfred?" Japan raises an eyebrow, "Why are you staring at me like that?"

"Oh…I was just wondering how you're doing?"

"I told you I'm doing…"

"I didn't mean like that. I meant in like a personal way." I fold my hands in front of me and relax against the leather seat of the booth. It's an attempt to make my presence a little less, to make him more comfortable.

"Oh…well…um." Japan looks down.

"You mentioned that you wanted to talk."

"It's well…it's about…Yao. My brother…"

"Ah." Of course, Japan has concern about his brother. With the revolution that's going on in China's mainland has caused a massive stir in all of Asia. It was put on pause when Japan went land hungry and started invading.

"I believe my brother and his people are being manipulated by your new rival." Japan shifts a bit, "I don't know how…but it looks as if my brother is showing signs of his old habits…I know I did terrible things to him and Korea during the war but…"

I take my friend's hand to comfort him, "Hey, I can understand your worry. I'm sorry to hear that…"

"Is there anything you could do?"

"Not at this moment. I'm already stepping around bombs and gun fire with the Soviets…Berlin is going to be hell scape…"

"Yes, you have a point…another war so soon after what just happened."

"I wish there was something I could do for you and your brother but with…Ivan being involved could lead to more trouble than we could handle. But I'm here for you from now on, and with the United Nations so many more will be there for you."

"Thank you, Alfred-san." Japan looks at me holding his hand in mine, "I fear for Korea…as well…"

"I do as well." I nod, "I'm keeping my eyes on it. I have to…the world is pretty much in my control…I'll protect you, Kiku, and your brother in Korea."

Japan nods and looks up at me with those beautiful brown eyes. My heart was racing and the feeling of butterflies rise in my stomach. Where are those flutters coming from? I've always respected Japan as a fellow nation and several thousand years my senior. We both fought each other harshly and valiantly against each other after our governments were in dispute for decades before hand. Now…we're sitting in a diner, about to each lunch, and I'm declaring that I will protect from now on. It wouldn't seem like a unhealthy relationship…

Our eyes had locked on to each other for so long that others in the room started to glance over. Hush whispers hits my ears and my heart starts racing out of different reasons. I pulled my hands back and wipe my hands on my pants, sweat had started to collect on my palms. Japan didn't seem too bothered by me pulling away, the lingering was probably making him uncomfortable…there would be no way that he could be…could he?

The smell of grease and salt hits my nose and my stomach rumbles loudly. The waitress sets my hamburger and loaded fries in front of me. She smiles and tells us, "Your milkshakes will be a long shortly. The chiefs are just a little backed up."

"That's okay, ma'am." I tell her.

"I'll be back shortly handsome." The waitress says with a bit of flirtation and walks back to the kitchen.

I just shrug off her comment and start digging into my burger. Man it was good; almost like the ones I make at home. Japan watched me like one would probably watch a lion eating a kill and it was a weird. I gesture to the plate of fries coated in chili and cheese and Japan follows my movement.

With food in my mouth I offer, "If you want you can eat some my fries. There's plenty there and you are welcome to them."

Japan was hesitant but picks up a fork that was on the table, "Normally, I would decline…but those look good. I'm just going to avoid the cheese."

"More for me then, eh?" I smile at him. I know that there was probably food stuck in my teeth so it wasn't the most pleasant smile I've ever given.

I watch as Japan took up some fries and eat them. He seemed pleased with the food and continued eating the loose fries that lay on the edge of the plate. We sit and enjoy the meal together, and eventually we received our milkshakes. It was a good contrast against the savory and salty tastes already present in my mouth.

"Mmm." I hum happily after the first drink of the milkshake, "That's good."

Japan was a bit more hesitant to take a drink but eventually takes a sip. His lips twitch a bit at the first taste but he puts on a smile when he puts his cup down. I stare at him for a moment, waiting to hear his opinion.

"Is something the matter, Alfred?" He asks me.

"I was just wondering how your shake was?" I respond, "You don't have to put on a fake smile for me."

"It's good actually. Very nice, though I don't think I will be able to finish it."

"That's okay, I finish it if you don't."

We share another smile and continue to talk as the food dwindles down to crumbs and whip cream smears in our cups. Though Japan did not completely finish it but we were both surprised with how much he was able to put down. I knocked back the rest as our waitress returns with our bill and to collect the dirty dishes.

"Was everything alright?" She asks.

"It was wonderful, thank you." I tell her.

She gives a flirty smile and winks at me, "You are very much welcome, handsome. Don't be a stranger."

As she hurries off, Japan turns to me, "You have a way with the ladies."

"I mean, I guess." I shrug, "I am fit and rather handsome in the face. But I don't think I'm a magnet for the ladies."

"You do have nice eyes. I know blue eyes are common over here, but I don't see many of them back home. They're quite refreshing to look at, almost like pools of spring water."

I couldn't help but to blush a bit, "Oh, thanks. Your eyes are nice too. They remind me of a dark chocolate candy bar."

"And I do know you like your chocolate."

"Yeah." I take out my wallet and check the bill. Surprisingly it's not that much, thought the person at the register is going to make change since I only have a twenty and a handful of ones and fives. The smaller bills weren't enough to cover everything.

"We can split the bill." Japan offers and takes out his wallet. He offers me a ten in my money.

I shake my head, "No need. You can leave a tip though."

"A tip? Isn't that considered rude?"

"Um…maybe in Europe. But here tipping a waiter or waitress is normal."

"Oh…so how much should I leave?"

I do the math in my head and then say, "A five and some change will be good. It's a bit over but it's better to tip more than less."

"If you insist." Japan lays a five and maybe about 75 cents out on the table.

We get up and pay for the meal and head out. I was double checking the check in order to make sure I got proper change. There was a phone number written on the back, which I just shake my head at and throw it away when we reach the meeting hall. Almost everyone had returned, except for the two Baltic state that were with Russia. Russia must have left them at their hotel for…practical reasons. Once everyone was once again at their seats, I walk to the head chair and start the meeting again. Here goes nothing…


	12. Chapter 12

Japan: Back to the Meeting.

Taiwan had excitedly spoken to me about her lunch with England and France. She spoke of the two nations' arguments over the smallest things and how she found it cute. Her smile made me feel comfortable in the room as the cold gaze from Russia at us put me in unease. America quickly resumed the meeting of the United Nations.

The rest of the meeting was basically just the odds and ends of what the United Nations would be a part of. Though Russia always spoke up and asked meaningless questions.

"What is the limits of those lesser than those in the G8?" The large nation asked.

America titled his head, "Well, they will be able to bring issues to the table for all of the nations to discuss."

Germany wished to add on with saying, "What sort of issues?"

"Things such as major trade amongst many nations, environmental preservation…" America rattled off a list of issues that would affect the world as whole.

"What of your occupations, America?" Russia asks, "How will those be taken in these…meetings? Are you playing police officer?"

America's face flushed red with a bit of frustration, "The issue of occupation will be negotiated between those parties. Unless you would also like to bring your holdings to the world table?"

Russia waves that comment off, "Very well. I can understand that."

"Now, if anyone wishes too, is there any issues we wish to discuss?" America states looking around at us.

The room fell eerily silent and we glance at each other. Russia naturally just stares down America, but even he didn't bring up any issues. Probably most of the problems had him playing the puppet master in one way or another. After a minute or two of pure quiet, America clears his throat.

"Well, if no one want to speak up, I'll suggest that we make sure to keep a close eye on the civil war going on in mainland China." America shot a grim look down the table at our icy friend. Russia smirks and just nods lightly in agreement. Taiwan and I twitched a bit at the proposal.

England looks at America and adds on, "Well, I also think we need to keep a good eye with the splitting of Korea and Vitamin. There seems to be trouble stewing among the boarders."

"Oui." France voice was like a stone, "Vitamin has been proving to be troubled."

"Hong Kong has also been unnerved with the conflict in the area. Even though he still lives with me, he has fallen ill as of late." England mutters with a light huff.

I look over at America, whose face has turned ashy. Both Vitamin and Hong Kong can be considered members of America's long list of step siblings. Long list because England held a numerous territories, though he was slipping from his throne as the Emperor. France still holds a territory or two, Vitamin being one of them. America is a loving person, especially when it comes to family, but the head of the table kept a stoic look on his face.

"I agree. We all should keep a close eye on these areas." America straightens his stature, "These areas could become hot with combat with the political conflicts."

"I, for one, will agree with America on this." Russia grins widely, "It would be the best for us not to get in another combat situations."

The room fell quite again as the temperature drops. A few of us shifted awkwardly in our seats. Eventually, America bid us farewell for the evening. Russia and Ukraine gathered their notes and coats, but before Russia could hook his arm in hers; Ukraine hurried over to America. She gave him a huge, and busty, hug which made the young nation a bit uncomfortable. I notice her slipping a note in his back pocket and whisper something in America's ear. Once their hug ended, the two shared a light smile and America quietly said, "It's been great seeing you too."

"I can't wait to see you at the next meeting." Ukraine said before waltzing back towards her little brother, who didn't look very pleased with the two's interaction. She took Russia's arm and they walked out in a rather quick fashion.

Me and Taiwan made over to America. I gave a kind grin, "So, me and Taiwan will be heading back to our hotel. We will be heading back home soon."

America gave a puppy look, "Could you stay for a few more days? I've done a few things around my place in D.C that I think you would like. If you don't fancy staying in the capital, we could hang out in my apartment in New York City. I'll pay for your hotel expenses, and I'll personally host you guys for the next few days…"  
Before I could protest, Taiwan's eyes grew wide and she excitedly says, "Oh that sounds wonderful! What do you think brother?"

I let out a deep sigh and says, "I think it would a pleasant time. But I don't want to intrude more than…"

"We're not intruding, Mr. America is inviting us to stay with him! I really want to have a look around." She turns to America, "If that wouldn't be an issue, sir."

"No need for the formalities, Taiwan." America states, "And no it wouldn't be a problem. So, Japan, are you wanting to stay?"

"I suppose it wouldn't hurt. I could use some time away from the chaos back home."

"Awesome." America hugs the both of us and then quickly let go, "Oh sorry, Japan, I keep forgetting. No touching…"

"It's okay, America." I give a slight nod. I had stuttered a bit with my English there, and America smiled fondly at me. He must have thought it was cute.

Taiwan tugs at my sleeve, "Come on, brother, we should get some rest before we head to America's home."

"Yeah, you two should stay at the hotel for tonight." America's smiles widely, "I'll pick you up tomorrow morning around eight or nine. Sound good? Good."

My sister and I shuffle out as he says the last few words of his sentence. I glance back in the room just long enough to see America talking with England and France about meeting up for dinner that night. Taiwan pulls me along down the hallway excitedly; her high voice talking really fast. Making our way down stairs, we end up bumping into the two Soviets on the sidewalk. Taiwan collided right into Russia's back. Russia in turn faces us with a smile.

"Ah, Привет , Ms. Taiwan." Russia says, "I wasn't expecting to run into you again anytime soon."

"My bad, sir." Taiwan mutters embarrassedly.

"Oh, don't worry Ms. Taiwan." Ukraine grins kindly at her, "My brother isn't that quick to anger. Right, Брат?"

"Да, сестра."

"Oh, Ms. Ukraine. It is so pleasant to get to speak with you directly!" Taiwan gleams, "I must say, you are more voluptuous than I expected."

Ukraine laughs lightly, "Oh my, I wasn't expecting that remark. Though I'm sure you've heard all lot about me and my larger tracks of land."

"You could probably smother your enemies with them!"

"Taiwan…please…" I say as my face burns hotly.

"Oh…I'm sorry Japan. I didn't realize you were feeling embarrassed." Taiwan looks down embarrassed herself.

"Japan, it's quite alright." Ukraine says, "She is just curious, and I don't mind the questions."

"That's a lovely necklace, Ms. Ukraine." Taiwan gazes at the sliver chain, whatever was on the end was hidden under the top fabric of her dress.

"Thank you." Ukraine pulls out the rest of the necklace reviling the locket at the end. Opening it, Ukraine shows a picture of her, Russia, and Belarus on one side and on the other a picture of the Baltic States.

Taiwan leans in to get a closer look, "Oh, are they all your family? I didn't know that tall, dark hair guy was related to you. He was pretty cute…"

"Ah, you speak of Lithuania." Russia buts in, "He is not in relation to us. Though he fancies Belarus; too much of my sister's distaste. He is a good guy, and some would see him as handsome, but I think he is too infatuated with Belarus to really notice anyone else."

Taiwan giggles a bit, "I can see why he likes Belarus. She would be even prettier if she smiled, but I choose not to judge."

"Um…Taiwan. We have to hurry back to the hotel." I step in before she could get into deeper conversation.

"Oh, Japan, we are staying at the same hotel." Russia grins at me, "I saw you leaving this morning. Don't worry, we can all take the same taxi. We can talk more over dinner in the hotel restaurant, we can split the bill evenly if possible."

Russia calls for a taxi, which didn't take long with the man's booming voice. All I could think was, "Oh great…an evening with my ally's greatest enemy…"


End file.
